We Have Chemistry (More Than The Class)
by sonsandmumford
Summary: Stiles gets more than he bargained for when a select bunch take interest in him at his new boarding school. Alternate Universe. Derek/Stiles Isaac/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, it wasn't actually his fault he had been expelled. His stupid lab partner was the one that had handed him the wrong chemical. Sure, Stiles hadn't been measuring everything properly, but that was how he baked and his cookies always came out damn fine. Yeah, it was stupid and deep down he knew it was wrong but he couldn't take the entirety of the blame.

The school didn't seem to agree. "One too many misdemeanours," they said.

And that's how he ended up on the steps of Hale Academy, a pompous boarding school that required him to live in residence, in the middle of the first semester. It was the closest school they could find that would take him, and it was only an hour's drive so he could still see his dad on weekends.

His dad left him alone on the steps of the school, with his small suitcase and sad smile. He had insisted on walking Stiles all the way into the school, but Stiles had protested, going on about how he was old enough to do it himself and how his dad really needed to be off to work soon. The sheriff had promised to come by and visit him as soon as he could, but from what they both knew of his schedule it probably wouldn't be for a while.

Stiles watched the cop car drive off the grounds and gave it ten seconds just in case he decided to turn back before he took off to look around.

He was expecting a Hogwarts-style building, but nope. It was bit more modern that expected, almost as if there had been renovations done recently. High fences surrounded the grounds of the school but ended at the edge of the forest out back.

That's where he headed to first, discarding his bags at the edge. He looked around. He was alone. Before he could make it more than a few meters into the forest, a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"You must be the young Mister Stilinski." Stiles came face to face with what he assumed was the groundskeeper. Who else would be wandering the grounds looking for wayward students?

Stiles shook off his hold. The man held his hand out. Stiles eyed it warily, but took it eventually, gave it a quick shake, and dropped it.

"I'm your headmaster, Stiles. It isn't often I meet students in the forest, but, this will do." The man leaned against a tree and motioned for Stiles to sit on a stump adjacent.

The headmaster introduced himself as Peter Hale. He had crazy eyes that kept sweeping over Stiles and he kept his hands in his pockets, feigning a relaxed stance. He explained what was expected of Stiles: no entering the forest they were currently sitting in under any circumstances, curfew was 10 PM, and Stiles was expected to attend all his classes. The usual, blah blah blah. Stiles nodded, not really absorbing anything. His mind kept wandering to what was in that forest.

Peter, though he preferred Headmaster Hale, led Stiles back to the school with a tight grip on his shoulder.

"You got very lucky, Mister Stilinski. We recently had an opening in one of the boys' dorms. You'll be rooming with Mister McCall."

The three boxes of stuff Stiles brought were already there and sat on the bare side of the room. The other side was jam packed with stuff spilling onto Stiles' side. Not much gave away what kind of person his roommate was. Judging by the sticks that were leaning in the corner of the room, he played lacrosse.

"You'll be expected to attend the remaining classes on your schedule today," Peter said. Stiles nodded and flicked his eyes to the door. Peter smiled and walked around the room, eyeing the other boy's things. The man couldn't take a hint and leave. "He's sure a messy one."

Stiles nodded again and raised his eyebrows in annoyance. They stared at each other for a few minutes, then Peter left him alone. Stiles closed the door behind him and let out the breath he had been holding.

His uniform along with his schedule were folded neatly on his double bed. His dress pants were a bit uncomfortable, and how did anyone expect him to wear a tie all day?

He put on his uniform,, grabbed his back pack and schedule. He scanned it over on his way out the door.

Chemistry, c'mon. He groaned. Of course his first class at his new school would be the one that got him expelled from his last school.

The chemistry teacher introduced himself as Mr Harris. He had a no-nonsense attitude about him and dismissed Stiles by pointing to the one empty seat in the room.

The seat was in the far back, where big-eyed boy with unruly hair sat. Stiles shuffled through the rows of desks and sat in the empty seat next to him.

"I'm Issac." He smiled shyly at Stiles and turned away and put his eyes back on his notebook.

"Stiles." He returned the smile. A loud cough from Mr Harris got both of their attention and Stiles had to stifle a laugh at the look on Isaac's face before turning back to the front.

It was too late for him to join any sports or clubs. The only thing he would have joined would have been the lacrosse team, but they seemed to already have their roster filled with a bunch of superstar players who were all painfully good-looking.

He opted instead to stick with something he was actually good at and took up refuge in the library. He hid out there until closing time, he charmed the librarian, and on evenings when he was lucky she would leave him the keys and let him lock up when he was done.

Most days Isaac would join him. They became quick friends, and for once Stiles didn't feel like he was the one putting the majority of the effort into making the friendship work. It was Isaac who would text him to meet up or who would start conversations, usually starting it with a funny story at his own expense.

They sat together in the back of the library, their thighs pushed together from both of them squeezing in on the same sideof the table. They were mostly quiet, except for the few times Stiles just couldn't hold in a laugh or Isaac did that cute almost-snort.

They were cramming for a mid term and with Stiles transferring in late he was behind. Not struggling, but just missing some notes. Isaac lent Stiles his notes he was missing, and walked him through the lessons that were a bit unclear.

9:30 rolled around on Sunday night, both boys tired from spending the majority of the day cramming. At closing time Stiles had minor freak-out. He didn't think he was anywhere near ready. Isaac reassured him that he was going to be fine, but it was hard to believe that coming from a Chemistry wiz.

"We could go back to my room and study? Scott won't be there so it will be quiet," Stiles offered. Isaac smiled and nodded; he scooped both his and Stiles' books and led the way out of the library.

They sat with their backs against Stiles' bed and their books sprawled around them on the floor.

Sometime before their seventh game of tic tac toe along the margin of his Stile's notes they had given up their pathetic attempt at studying. Stiles groaned and threw his head back against his bed, watching Isaac pretend to carry on.

"I've read the same paragraph 4 times, I think I'm done." Isaac said as he slammed his text book shut. Stiles chuckled. Scott still wasn't back from wherever he always was and it was nearing midnight. Isaac stretched out and threw is arms up. They landed on the bed behind Stiles head.

"I- I'm really glad you transferred here." Isaac looked down at his lap, smiling a bit to himself. "Shitty circumstances and all, but I'm glad." He turned his smile on full force and locked eyes with Stiles. Stiles was momentarily stunned. He had never realized how attractive Isaac was. His large eyes were flecked with green, his smile revealed white, perfectly straight teeth. Isaac had discarded his tie and had the top few buttons undone. He filled out his uniform, but not in an obnoxious way. His great personality didn't hurt either.

Isaac leaned over. His eyes flickered down to Stiles' lips then back up. He took hold of Stiles face with one hand brought it to his; he pushed their lips together softly.

He pulled away after a bit, smiling. Stiles went to speak but was cut off by Isaac's lips on his again. This time he pushed hard against him and shifted Stiles so they were facing each other. Stiles clutched at Isaac's shoulders, while Isaac's hands rested on his hips.

Isaac pulled away. Stiles was breathing heavy but he didn't care because the other teen's breathing matched his. Isaac stood up, and offered Stiles a hand and pulled him up too. He kept his hand on Stiles' hip and pulled him close.

"Is that okay?" Isaac asked. Stiles nodded and their lips met again briefly before Isaac released him.

Isaac licked his lips, tasting the other boy. Mint from the gum he had been chewing all evening, and something else he couldn't place.

Isaac cleaned up his textbooks and notes, but took his time doing it. He lingered around the room, running his hands over Stiles' stuff: his comforter, and some of his jackets he had hanging on the back of the door. He smiled at Stiles again and ducked out the door.

Stiles threw himself onto the bed. He didn't want a little kissing to affect him so much, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face or get the butterflies out of his stomach.

The door to the room creaked open slowly, startling Stiles. He rolled over to see Scott just standing in the middle of the room, not moving.

"Did you spray something in here?" Scott moved around the room, not touching anything.

"Nope, just been studying."

Scott wrinkled his nose and sniffed at the air like a dog.

"It smells sweet, like cotton candy, kind of." Scott paused. "And something else."

Stiles asked what but Scott just shook his head. He crawled into bed a bit after that, but Stiles could see the light from his cell phone's screen and hear the clicking of him texting for a while.

The great thing about Isaac was, there were no awkward we-kissed-and-now-it's-weird feelings between them. He was beaming when he met Stiles on the way to class and bumped his shoulder playfully.

The mid-term went good. Well, as good as a test can go. Stiles only had a minor freak-out at the beginning, but he aced the bonus question which was pretty awesome.

Isaac and Stiles didn't have their next class together, so they parted ways after Chemistry.

His roommate, Scott, came and went as he pleased. Sometimes he would say a quick "hi," before dashing out of the room again. Once in a while they would actually get the chance to talk, but that wasn't often. They didn't share any classes so the only other time Stiles saw Scott was in the cafeteria during lunch. Usually Stiles would just run in grab some food and head back the library or to his room to eat but today he decided to switch up his routine.

Scott sat with a bunch of the other lacrosse players and their friends. They were what you would consider the beautiful people of the school: they all had super shiny hair and laughed loudly at each other's jokes.

Stiles looked them over as he passed. Scott sat next to a blond guy with a model's jawline. Next to him was a tanned boy with dark hair. A gorgeous strawberry blond girl sat across from them, who was more involved with her cell phone than the conversation happening around her. Beside her was a surly-looking guy, who looked like a senior, and next to him was a blonde with boobs that seemed to defy gravity. He was momentarily taken back by the lot of them.

He found himself seated a few tables away, with his back to them.

"Mind if I sit here?" Isaac stood sheepishly across from him at the empty cafeteria table. He looked like he belonged at the beautiful people table, rather than with Stiles.

Stiles looked up from the textbook on his lap. He shrugged, mid-bite. "Yeah, but you'll have to fight off all the other people wanting to sit with me."

Isaac laughed and put his tray down. Conversation with him was easy: they spent most of the time making fun of Mr. Harris and trying to figure out what, exactly was up his ass.

He noticed Isaac kept glancing over Stiles' shoulder, and when Stiles turned to see what he was constantly checking out, he was met with the glare of the surly dark-haired senior.

Stiles didn't want to look weak by looking away, but the look he was getting started off as curiosity then quickly turned to mix of disdain and anger.

The blond beside the senior whispered something in his ear, which got him to break the eye contact. Stiles turned back around to face Isaac, pleased with himself. Isaac had a nervous look on his face and just picked at the rest of his lunch.

They made eye contact again when Isaac started chuckling. Stiles looked around to see what he was looking at, but Isaac kept is gaze on him.

"What's is it? Is there someth—" Stiles was cut off by Isaac rubbing his thumb against his lower lip. He felt his face heat up at the touch.

He heard him before he saw him, the screeching of a chair against the cafeteria floor and heavy feet coming toward their table. He turned to see the big guy, the older one, stalking towards them. He wrapped his hand around the back of Isaac's neck and pulled to make him stand up.

"Enough," he spat, almost too quiet for Stiles' ears to pick up.

"Derek—" Isaac started, but Derek pressed hard against his neck and pushed him towards the doors. Isaac stalked off without a look back to the table. Derek followed after; he nodded to Scott, who came to the table with a sheepish smile at Stiles and grabbed Isaac's stuff.

Stiles reached out before Scott could get away. "What just happened?"

Scott took a breath and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Stiles. It's nothing." With that he was gone, along with the majority of the people that had been sitting at the table with them earlier.

After that little stunt in the cafeteria, the other students seemed to avoid Stiles even more. Before, it was mostly people staying out of his way, but now it was totally different. Almost as if he has a meter-wide space around him that no one would enter.

Cool, so he was officially a pariah and he had no real explanations as to why. Seemingly, all because of some big stupid senior. No one would talk to him, let alone make eye contact.

He didn't see Isaac for the rest of the day, or any of the other kids that hung around him and Derek. He had texted Isaac a few times, but got no response. So, he did the only thing he could. He went to the library, figuring if Isaac came looking for him he would know to come here first.

And eventually he did.

"I'm sorry about what happened today, Stiles." Isaac stood at the end of his table, clutching a couple textbooks in his arms. "Can I sit for a while?"

"Isn't Derek going to swoop in and drag you out of here? It's probably not a very good idea for you to be seen with me." Stiles forced out a laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

Isaac gave him that wounded puppy look that he did so well and sat down anyways.

"Dude, you okay? You seem really tense." Stiles asked. Isaac didn't answer. He just stared at his cell phone on the table; it was placed ominously between them. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair a bit.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to hang out for a while," Isaac forced out. He wouldn't look up and meet Stiles' eyes. If he did, he would see Stiles sitting there, his mouth agape and his pen lying discarded where he dropped it.

Stiles was speechless for pretty much the first time since ever; this wasn't how things usually worked out. At least, it wasn't how he thought things would work out. He didn't transfer to this school with a plan in mind that he would become really good friends with a good-looking boy, and didn't plan on said good-looking boy kissing him and making Stiles realize that he had more than friendly feelings for him.

He had just wanted to sail through the rest of high school moderately unscathed. But now he had this guy telling Stiles how he didn't want him anymore, despite the fact that it was Isaac who had made the first move, who had kissed him. And, well, now that Stiles had Isaac, he didn't want to lose him.

"It's for the best." Before Stiles could respond, Isaac was already gone.

Stiles left the library alone at closing. He had spent the rest of the evening just thinking; he couldn't bring himself to study anymore. As usual, the hallways were empty as he walked to the dorms.

The familiar sound of heavy footsteps shook him from his slow walk. He looked around but couldn't tell where the noise was coming from. Suddenly he was flush against a wall, his breath knocked out of him from the impact.

It was, Derek, the one who had single-handedly ruined the one good thing that had happened to Stiles since he came to this school. They stared at each other without saying anything, Stiles still leaning against the wall and Derek opposite him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Did you need something? Or can I go to my room?" Maybe Stiles shouldn't have been giving Derek attitude, but with the day he had been through, he was feeling particularly brave. He didn't get an answer so he started to walk away. Derek grabbed him and pushed him back against the wall.

"I don't know what you told him." Stiles looked down at the floor, the fight going out of his voice.

"I just cleared things up for him. He's not supposed to be alone with you. He didn't know that before, but now he does." Derek stated.

"What makes you think you get to decide that? If he wants to be my friend, let him be. You can't control people like that." Stiles couldn't meet Derek's gaze, but he did manage to find his voice.

"Let's not make this worse than it is." Derek had his hand on Stiles' shoulder. He squeezed it lightly in what Stiles assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture but it felt more threatening. And then he smiled, which put Stiles more on edge. Stiles shook his hand off. He walked down the hallway, away from Derek, but stopped at the end.

"What's your problem?" he asked, without turning around.

"You're my problem."

Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school seemed fine with Derek and his little gang doing whatever they liked, but not Stiles. He was sick of it, and he had only just finished his second week at the school. He was sick of the way they ran the show and everyone else was either scared into submission, or just didn't care. No teachers gave them detention, or even scolded them when they acted out. They walked around the place like they owned it.

Isaac had switched seats in chemistry. He now sat on the opposite side of the room, and his seat was taken by some girl with an unfortunate dye job. Stiles tried his best not to look over to that side of the room, but sometimes his eyes would wander subconsciously.

Not once did he find Isaac looking back at him.

Stiles avoided the cafeteria, knowing that was where Derek and his friends always were during lunch. The one time he had thought it would be okay for him to eat there, he was distraught to see Isaac seated between Derek and Scott. He didn't stay for long after that. Instead, he took to eating lunch in the library and sneaking bites of his food when the librarian's back was turned.

His regular routine was interrupted by someone throwing their purse down on his table. Standing before him was the same strawberry blonde that frequented Derek's cafeteria table.

"You've really caused an uproar here, Stiles," she started. "I'm Lydia", she said in a tone that suggested he should already know that.

Stiles didn't bother responding. He wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with any of Derek's friends.

"You've got a few people quite taken with you, and I can see why," she continued. He felt nervous as her eyes roamed over her and remained on his lips for longer than he was comfortable with. He felt a blush rise up on his neck and looked away from her.

He met her gaze then, and the look she was giving him made him very uncomfortable, despite the fact that she was exactly the kind of girl he would have been all over a few months ago. From a distance, of course. She was all long, flowing, strawberry blonde hair, plump glossy lips, and sharp attitude.

Stiles didn't really know what to say to her, and she didn't press him for a response. Lydia sat down across from him, resting her head on her hands and studying him.

She continued to watch him read for the next hour, her eyes tracking his movements. Stiles couldn't flip a page without feeling self-conscious.

Whenever he looked at her, losing interest in his textbook, she would give him a sweet smile and fire a question at him about his life pre-boarding school: What's your favourite color? Any thoughts on leather jackets? Significant other? What's your family like?

Stiles didn't answer Lydia's last question, even when she continuously tapped her fingers on the cover of his textbook.

"So, what do you know about the school, Stiles?" She asked. He shook his head slowly at her. She smiled in response and went off.

"The schools has been in the Hale family for pretty much ever. Derek's uncle is the current headmaster, which you know, but before that it was Derek's father. A couple years before I started here there was a nasty fire during the summer. Horrendous actually. Wiped out the majority of the school had to be rebuilt." That explained the half modern look the school was sporting. He motioned for her to go on.

"A lot of Derek's family was killed in the fire, the only survivors were Derek and his uncle. Peter was never the same since then according to Derek. And Derek has had to take on a lot of responsibility, more than anyone his age should have." Lydia trailed off.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stiles asked. Not that he wanted to seem insensitive to the fact that Derek had lost his whole family, but Stiles didn't need to know something that would make him feel anything other than disdain for Derek. He had it set in his mind that he was going to hate, or at least strongly dislike, Derek Hale.

"Just thought that you would want to know more about the school and its history," Lydia said. "So, I was thinking you should join us at our table for lunch sometime."

"Not happening. Ever."

She huffed at his response. "I think you would enjoy it." She pressed on: everyone they hung out with were juniors save for Derek, Erica, and Boyd, who were seniors.

"No," Stiles reiterated as he closed his book. He stood and went to clear up his stuff, but Lydia was already standing before him with his books in her arms. Stiles hadn't even seen her get up, but took the books from her with a raised eyebrow.

Lydia followed him out of the library, following close behind Stiles but careful not to touch him. She didn't even brush him as she slipped out the door before him.

She leaned against the wall opposite and watched as Stiles fumbled with the keys under her gaze. He dropped the keys before he could get the right one into the lock.

A hand reached out, grabbing the keys from the ground before Stiles could. Standing before Stiles was another one of Derek's friends; the guy with the model's cheekbones, and an impassive look on his face. He dropped the keys in Stiles' outstretched hand.

"I hear you're joining us for lunch tomorrow?" he asked Stiles. This guy was Lydia's boyfriend, Stiles assumed, guessing from the way she flounced into his arms and placed a kiss upon his cheek. They fit perfectly together, his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Stiles, this is Jackson." Lydia smiled at Jackson as she said his name, then stood up on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.

Stiles shook his head, in response to Jackson's question. The couple just ignored him and bid him goodnight.

"See you tomorrow!" Jackson called over his shoulder as they walked away.

Stiles was spent after being interrogated by Lydia all evening. He made his way back to his room. Stiles' hand was on the doorknob for only a second when Scott's head popped into the crack in the door.

"Heeey, Stiles. What are you doing back so early?" Scott wasn't letting Stiles into the room.

"As much as I love the library, I can't sleep there." Stiles was laughing, and Scott forced a smile that came off as more of a grimace. Stiles' mood dropped when he walked into the room.

Derek was here. In his room. Sitting on his bed. Clearly neither Derek nor Scott were expecting him back.

Stiles' eyes narrowed as he leaned against the wall closer to Scott's bed, attempting to put as much space between them as he could. Scott stared at the floor, but Derek kept his gaze on Stiles. Stiles let out a huff of annoyance; he just wanted to go to sleep.

Scott kept opening his mouth, doing a very good impression of a fish out of water. He looked between Stiles and Derek, as if he were about to say something, but very smartly kept it to himself.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. If you don't mind getting off my bed—" Stiles started.

"Scott, leave," Derek barked, cutting him off. Without any hesitation, Scott bound from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Stiles moved closer to the door, his hand reaching for the knob, but before he could make contact Derek stood and moved towards him.

"Don't." Derek stepped closer to Stiles, crowding into his space and manoeuvring him away from the door. Stiles moved to push him away, but Derek grabbed his hands and pushed them down to his sides.

"You still smell like Isaac, but you haven't been near him in over a week," Derek said. . His hand traced down Stiles' front and gripped his tie; he pulled it up to his face and sniffed deeply. He curled it in his fist and started tugging at the knot until it loosened.

"Isaac's tie," Derek snarled. He pulled it over Stiles' head.

Stiles' mouth went slack as he watched Derek tuck the tie in his back pocket. "He left it here—"

He was cut off by Derek putting his arms up around his head, caging him in. People at this school seemed to have no sense of boundaries.

Stiles' arms felt like spaghetti as he pushed against Derek's stomach to get some space between them. Derek growled in response and moved closer.

Derek grabbed him by his hips and pulled Stiles against him. His arms wrapped around Stiles' waist, and his head dropped to his shoulder. Stiles relaxed for a second, until the ridiculousness of the situation hit him and he started struggling.

Derek growled low in his chest. Stiles stilled for a moment out of fear, then snapped out of it and started struggle harder. This was getting too weird for him.

"You need to calm down," Derek demanded, tightening his grip.

"Calm down? I'm being manhandled by some stranger. No." Stiles pushed himself out of Derek's grasp. "You can't go treating me like shit, make everyone at this school avoid me, and then start cuddling me against a wall. That's not normal." He crossed his arms and waited, but Derek chose actions over words. He scowled and closed the few steps between them, crowding Stiles into the wall.

Before Stiles could get another word in, Derek's lips were on his. This kiss was nothing like Isaac's. It wasn't sweet or gentle. It was rough and intense and made his head spin. He bunched the bottom of Derek's shirt in his hands and held on.

Derek's hands tugged at Stiles' shirt, looking for any bit of skin they could get to. Stiles leaned into him, letting Derek push him wherever he wanted him. Their hips met and Stiles barely suppressed a moan at the contact, but judging by the way Derek was smiling against his mouth, he didn't hide it very well.

Derek pulled away and rested his head on Stiles' shoulder. He was breathing loudly in Stiles' ear as he ran his nose along Stiles' jaw.

"Whatever you thought you were feeling for him, you weren't," Derek whispered into his neck. "I can't explain it now, but soon."

A loud bang made Derek still against him, and when Stiles opened his eyes he was flooded with relief. Stiles had never been so grateful to see Scott, who tumbled into the room loudly. The distraction gave Stiles time to push Derek away from him and put space between them.

There was a heaviness in Stiles' chest. and He couldn't breathe or think properly with Derek this close to him.

"It's time for you to leave." Stiles said. He kept his eyes on the floor, and heard the door slam as he threw himself onto the bed. Scott stat on his own bed, staring at Stiles' unmoving form.

"Stiles—" Scott started. He had a pained look on his face. Stiles cocked and eyebrown and waited for him to say something

Stiles rolled over, away from him.

"Goodnight, Stiles," was all Scott could get out.

It had been a week since the little Derek-kissing-Stiles ordeal, and Stiles figured he was handling it pretty well. When he wasn't in class, Stiles was in his room, the library, or outside walking around the grounds. Definitely not in the cafeteria.

The glare he had gotten from Lydia, the day after he'd brushed off her invitation to join her at lunch, was slightly crippling, but he'd managed to shake it off.

The large windows that lined the hallway were nice during the day, flooding the halls with natural light. But when it got dark, they washed the halls with moonlight, giving everything an eerie glow.

A flash of blonde caught his eyes as he passed through the hallway. Stiles pressed up against the glass. He could see the shapes of two people standing along the edge of the forest. One of them was that blonde senior, and the other had to be Lydia . Another figure was walking across the grounds, and from what he could tell, it was Jackson going to meet them.

He should have just gone to bed and pretended he didn't see anything. He should have pretended he wasn't curious about what they were doing.

Stiles slipped out a pair of side doors and started heading toward the forest, but stayed far enough away that none of the three would see him.

The rational part of him was urging Stiles to turn around, go back to the school, and go to bed. But, the rational side of him never won out, which was why he was now trekking out to the forest after midnight. Probably not one of his more thoroughly thought-out plans.

Stiles crouched behind a tree, out of their sight, but close enough that he could hear Lydia, Jackson, and the blonde talking.

"What are we waiting for? Jackson's here, let's go," the blonde senior whined. Stiles could see her shifting impatiently from foot to foot. Lydia just ignored her and looked down at her nails.

"Stiles, if you're done creeping behind that tree, you can come join us," Lydia said, and when she looked up her eyes landed on the exact tree he was behind. Stiles stood and took a few breaths to compose himself.

"Hey, fancy seeing you guys here," Stiles sputtered. He came out from behind the tree and waved at them. Lydia motioned for him to join them.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" the other girl hissed, and took a step closer to Lydia, blocking out Stiles.

Lydia waved her off. "It's fine, Erica. Derek won't mind if he comes." Lydia reached out to pull Stiles closer.

She dragged Stiles behind her as she led the way into the forest. Jackson and Erica followed behind them.

They stopped in a large clearing. Stiles hoped this was where they were going, because he was tired. Midnight hikes through the forest were not his thing.

Scott was standing off to one side with Isaac and Boyd. Derek was talking to a tanned boy named Danny that Stiles knew from his English class.

When Derek looked at them, the look he gave Stiles gave the impression that Derek actually did mind that he came.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles locked eyes with Isaac across the clearing, but didn't make a move to get closer. Derek stood on the middle of the clearing with Boyd and Erica now at his side. Everyone else but Lydia had shifted to stand behind him.

Derek was struggling to remain calm. His fingernails were digging hard into the palms of his hands. He kept his face turned toward the ground and his eyes shut.

"Leave," Derek choked out, and shook off Erica's hand as she reached out to grab his arm.

"Derek, you-" she started, but he cut her off by growling loudly and repeating that they should leave.

"Take him with you," he added as the group dispersed quickly. "Lydia, stay."

She feigned confidence and walked to him with her shoulders high. Stiles missed the rest, as Isaac grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. Stiles looked back at the clearing and got a glimpse of Derek staring at Lydia, his eyes flashing red for second. A trick of the light, he assured himself.

Lydia was tempted to clear her throat to remind Derek that she was still standing in front of him, but decided against it. The way his shoulders were tensed as he paced in front of her made her rethink any cheeky comments. When he turned to her, she couldn't contain the whimper that escaped her. His eyes flashed so she bared her throat without a second thought and knelt down before him. He growled as she did, from deep within his chest, and it sent a chill up her spine.

"Stand up," he ordered, and she did so quickly. She kept her eyes on the ground and her mouth shut.

"I thought this would be best for the pack," she said, fast and without the usual attitude that laced her voice.

"What don't you understand? I've told you it's too soon..." He trailed off. She reached out a hand to him tentatively. She whined when he didn't respond immediately but when he did she revelled in his touch. She leaned into him, immensely relieved that he had forgiven her.

He gripped her neck and steered her from the clearing. The hold he had on her wasn't tight, but it reminded her of the control he had over her.

"I don't want you near him for a while. Give him space. I'd rather he come to us," Derek said, and Lydia nodded.

Stiles wrestled his arm out of Erica's grip. He turned to run back to Lydia and Derek, but Isaac grabbed him around the waist and pulled Stiles against him.

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you back," Isaac whispered in his ear. Isaac had Stiles pulled flush against him, with no room for movement.

"Now be a good little pup and start moving," Erica snapped at Stiles. The rest of the group had continued to walk once Isaac put a stop to Stiles' almost-escape.

"Erica, go on," Isaac told her. She started to protest, but he gave her a look and she stomped off towards the school. Isaac released Stiles and turned so they were facing each other.

"Isaac, I don't know what I did, or why you won't talk to me anymore, but what can I do?" Stiles hadn't gotten a moment alone with Isaac since their little break-up, if you could even call it that, and he wasn't going to waste it. Stiles kept moving closer to Isaac until there was barely an arm's length between them.

"It wasn't you. I just can't. Derek-" Isaac said, wringing his hands.

"I don't care what Derek says. And you shouldn't either." Stiles grabbed him by his shirt and pulled Isaac against him. He pressed their lips together eagerly and wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck. He was feeling defeated until Isaac started kissing back with matching enthusiasm, his tongue dipping into Stiles' mouth as he dominated the kiss. Isaac gripped Stiles' hips, fingers digging in. Stiles gasped at the pain but kept pushing against Isaac until he had him backed into a tree.

Isaac pulled away as his back hit. He placed his head on Stiles' shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We should go back," he said, but Stiles shook his head and pulled Isaac's face to his so their lips were pressing together again. Stiles kept urging, trying to get more access to Isaac, but he didn't respond. Isaac flipped them quickly and Stiles gasped in shock as his back slammed against the tree.

"Enough. I can't think straight when you do that to me." Isaac was tense now, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Then don't think, Isaac."

Isaac just shook his head.

"We need to go back." He started walking away and Stiles followed. Isaac always kept a few paces between them even when Stiles tried speeding up to him.

When they reached the edge of the woods, Stiles gripped Isaac's arm and spun him so they were facing each other.

"I don't get it. You kiss me first, then forget about me. I throw myself at you, and you just walk away. What is with you people?"

Isaac held himself back from stepping closer to Stiles. "'You people?' Who else is there?"

"No one. That doesn't matter. What matters is-"

"It was Derek. I can smell him on you." Isaac had a panicked look on his face. "You shouldn't have kissed me and I shouldn't have let you." His voice was rising now as he struggled to remain calm.

"How can you smell him on me?" Stiles stared at Isaac, mouth hanging open. "Your eyes." They flashed a bright green.

"It's nothing, Stiles. Go to bed." Isaac pulled him towards the school until they reached the doors, then stalked away. Stiles didn't bother calling after him. He just watched Isaac leave.

Scott snuck into the room sometime after 3 AM, trying not to disturb Stiles—who lay awake, waiting.

"What just happened, Scott? Is this some weird cult? Cause I'm not interested."

Scott smirked and looked down. "No, it's not a cult."

"Then what is it?" Scott didn't answer. "Is that where you always are at night?"

Scott looked up then, and shook his head. "No, I have a girlfriend. I go to see her. She doesn't go here and we aren't really supposed to be together."

"That really sucks, dude." Stiles said quietly. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, but we make it work," Scott said.

Stiles went to the library first thing the next morning. English class could wait.

He had stayed up all night thinking about the way Isaac's eyes has flashed and wondering why such a large group of people would congregate in the forest so late at night.

From his favourite table in the library he could see a large portion of the forest. He strained his eyes to look between the trees, into the darkness. He needed to know what was happening. It was eating away at him.

"Are you all right, Stiles?" The librarian asked sweetly. "You've been staring out the window for almost twenty minutes now."

Stiles blinked a couple times to regain his focus. "Yes. Just got a lot on my mind," he replied. She smiled at him and turned to look out the window too, crossing her arms.

"That forest has always frightened me," she admitted. He didn't respond to her, just continued to look out the window. "This is a really old school, you know. A very rich history surrounds it."

"You, uh, wouldn't happen to have any books about the school?" Stiles held his breath. His searching through the shelves had left him with nothing.

"I'm afraid the only real records I could suggest would be some old journals written by past headmasters," she told him. Stiles tried not to let his excitement show, but he couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped. "But the headmaster keeps them. Very precious to him." His face fell. His excitement was short-lived.

He was going to get the journals, Stiles thought. He needed answers, desperately. And desperate times called for desperate measures. He just needed a way into the office to look around and scout the area. Then he would plan is most intricate break-in ever.

The school bell rang loudly, making the both of them jump.

"Don't you have a class you should be in?" she asked Stiles, without scorn. He nodded.

"Well, you'd best be off then." She winked at him as he scrambled to collect his books and get to Chemistry.

"Mister Stilinski," Mr. Harris snapped. His beady eyes were locked on Stiles. Stiles looked up from his textbook, chewing on the end of his pen and starting to taste the ink seeping into his mouth. He scrunched up his face at the taste and spat the ink out on his desk.

"Mister Stilinski," Mr. Harris repeated, louder this time and annoyance evident in his tone. "Pay attention. And clean that up. Now." He turned away from Stiles and went to address the class.

"Everyone partner up. Today we're starting a lab that's a bit more advanced, but I believe the majority of the class will be able to handle it." Mr. Harris locked eyes with Stiles and smirked. "We will be working with some more complex chemicals than usual, so take extra caution when measuring."

Stiles locked eyes with Isaac and waved him over. He surprised Stiles by coming over without any hesitation. Stiles made quick work of setting up and totally disregarded the handout with instructions. Part one of stealing the journals commences, he thought to himself.

Stiles closed his eyes and circled a hand over the table until he settled on one that just felt right.

"What are you doing?" Isaac hissed at him. Stiles ignored him and kept on measuring the chemicals out, adding a bit more than was necessary of everything he could reach. Isaac tensed beside him. "Stiles, don't mix those-"

Too late. Stiles poured everything into the beaker in front of him on the Bunsen burner. He tried not to smile as he watched the flames lick the bottom of the beaker and the liquid inside start to bubble.

He could almost hear the sizzling of the chemicals reacting badly. It reminded him of putting a Mentos candy into Diet Coke and watching it fizz over the top of the bottle. But at a much more rapid pace and a lot more dangerous. He watched as the mixture bubbled over and soaked into his textbook.

Stiles hands fluttered around the desk, seeing if he cold salvage any of his notes. He didn't want to touch anything with his bare hands. The mixture started to spill over the table and almost onto their laps, but both boys sat up quickly and Isaac's chair hit the ground loudly. The whole class turned to stare at the two of them and their mixture gone wrong. Mr. Harris whipped around to face them, his eyes narrowing.

"To the headmaster's office," Mr Harris hissed. Stiles opened his mouth to feign protest, but Mr Harris held up a hand to stop him. "Out." He pointed at the door and watched Isaac and Stiles leave.

The headmaster's office was cluttered, walls lined with diagrams of the lunar cycle and jars filled with random items. Peter sat in a large armchair facing towards the large window with his back to them.

Stiles' eyes scanned the room, looking for the journals. Isaac was tense. He sat down in one of the two chairs facing Peter and stared at Stiles until he did the same.

Peter cleared his throat as he spun his chair to face them. He leaned forward on his desk with his head resting on his hands and studied them.

"Would either of you care to explain to me what happened?" he asked. When neither boy went to answer immediately, he started tapping his fingers loudly on the desk.

"Well," Stiles started. "It's all my fault."

Peter held up a hand to stop him. "Should I let Derek deal with you, Isaac?" Peter said, almost taunting. The tension between the two of them was putting Stiles on edge. Isaac didn't respond, just stared straight ahead.

"Stiles, I was hoping it would be a bit longer until we met in my office," Peter said, his eyes locked on Stiles—but Stiles was looking everywhere but at Peter. Then Stiles spotted it: the journals were stacked on the second highest shelf of the bookcase in the corner of the office.

Peter's eyes flicked to where Stiles was staring. A smile came over his face and he leaned back in his chair.

Stiles snapped back to attention. He rambled his rehearsed excuse: "I promise it will never happen again. I've seen the error of my ways."

"Lets hope not. You're free to go, take this as a warning," Peter said. Stiles nodded. He stood up quickly, threw Isaac a sympathetic glance over his shoulder—he never meant to get him in trouble—then darted from the room.

Stiles crashed into a solid chest as he scrambled from the room. Hands gripped his arms and straightened him. It was Derek. He ran is hands up and down Stiles' arms.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. Stiles was surprised by the concern in his voice, and nodded.

Isaac appeared from within the office. Derek pulled Stiles to him and put his arm around his shoulder; Isaac kept his distance. Derek fixed Isaac with a hard glare and a look that screamed, "We'll talk about this later."

"You're joining us for lunch," Derek said, and started to lead them away from the office.

"Uh, is that a question?" Stiles asked. He was uncomfortable with how comfortable he was, tucked into Derek's side.

"Nope. It will make Lydia happy."

Lydia was happy. At least, Stiles thought she was. She didn't glare at him once, which was a good sign. She sat down beside him, with Derek on his other side. She pushed the remains of her curly fries towards him and in that moment he wondered why he ever avoided her.

Stiles felt something off about everyone; none of them would touch him. If he leaned too close to Lydia, she would lean the other way. Stiles put his hand up for a high-five from Scott, but got nothing. Derek, on the other hand, kept his arm on the table so it was touching Stiles. When he pulled away, Derek placed a hand on the back of his neck and squeezed gently.

Stiles waited until Scott had left for the night to commence with Part Two of stealing the journals. He dressed in all black, because that's what people do when they need to be incognito, and made his way to the headmaster's office.

It was almost too easy; he slipped into the office without a hitch. Peter had left the door unlocked, and there wasn't anyone in sight. He walked around the dark office, careful not to move anything, and went straight for the journals. He had to stand on his toes to reach them; the cool leather of the books brushed his fingertips. Stiles put his feet on the bottom shelf and stretched until he managed to get a hold of them. Once they were safely in his bag, he slipped back out.

Surveying the hall, he found it empty, so he half-ran back to his room. He heard footsteps behind him, but he was determined not to get caught. He started moving faster but made sure his feet hit the ground lightly.

Stiles saw his room and sprinted to the door. He wanted to do a victory dance, but decided it probably wouldn't be the best time. He had his fingers crossed that Scott wouldn't be in.

Everything was going his way tonight. The room was empty, so he was able to dive into the journals without distractions.

He laid them around him and started reading, oldest to most recent. He scanned them quickly, nothing really standing out until he picked up the third journal.

There were passages that mentioned 'great surges of power' and talked about how someone 'lacked control.' There was more, but it was crossed out heavily and a few pages after that were ripped out completely. After that, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary written.

Stiles had to resist the urge to throw the journals against the wall.

He was creeping back into Peter's office by three AM to return them. He stopped at the library on his way back to his room, using his key to get in, and headed straight for the computers in the back.

Glowing eyes, he searched. Nothing caught his eye. Powerful, large group, strength, were all topics he searched, with nothing standing out. All the pages came up relating to supernatural beings. Nothing he could apply to real life.

After his first time sitting at Derek's table, it became expected that he would always join them. Whoever he had class with the period prior would herd him to the cafeteria. Jackson had taken to carrying his books just so Stiles wouldn't be tempted to ditch. The seating arrangement at the table changed day by day, but Derek remained a constant beside him.

Stiles started to look forward to their time together, even going as far to wave them over to his table if they came into the library in the evening. He especially liked it when Boyd would come to see him in the evenings, because he always brought snacks to eat when the librarian's back was turned. Derek became a much more looming presence; he was always there. Sometimes he would walk Stiles to his classes or sit with him and watch him read in the library.

Stiles tore through his drawer, looking for a clean shirt, but he was out of luck. He could have sworn he had just washed some and there were none in his hamper.

He was lying on the floor with his body half under his bed when Scott entered the room. Stiles turned to face him.

"You wouldn't have happened to see any of my shirts? Or gotten them mixed up accidentally?" he asked. Scott froze. His eyes widened.

"Nope," he answered quickly. Stiles stood up and crossed his arms.

"Scott," Stiles said, mimicking the tone his dad used when he needed to get something out of him. "Do you know where they are?"

Scott shook his head and turned away.

"Scott," he repeated.

"Maybe someone took them?" Scott offered with a shrug of his shoulders. Stiles rolled his eyes and watched Scott putter around the room. "Derek, okay. Derek took some."

Stiles let out a frustrated breath and stormed from the room, straight to Derek's. The lucky bastard had a double room to himself—perks of being part of the school's founding family.

Stiles only knocked once before the door swung open. Derek stood before him in a too-tight shirt that Stiles immediately recognized as one of his favourites: his "Stud Muffin" shirt. Stiles slipped into the room and spun on Derek. He jabbed a finger hard into his chest.

"I was okay with the whole making me hang out and always being around thing, I actually kind of liked it. But, this I don't like. Give me my shirts back," Stiles snapped.

Derek smirked. "What are you talking about?" He laid back in his bed with his arms behind his head. The shirt rode up to show a bit of his stomach, and Stiles had to tear his eyes away. Stiles walked to Derek's dresser, flung the drawers open, and without a second thought he started rummaging through and pulling out clothes he recognized. Derek had four regular t-shirts and three of his uniform shirts. He could hear Derek laughing from behind him, which annoyed him further.

"Is this a joke?" Stiles asked as he waved the shirts in front of Derek's face. "You can't do that."

Derek shrugged. "You can have them back, I'm done with them," he said. Stiles rolled his eyes and moved to leave.

"Come here," Derek called to him. Stiles sat down gingerly on the bed next to him, keeping about a metre between them, but Derek closed the space quickly.

"You said before, uh, when we kissed..." Stiles coughed and looked at his hands in his lap. "... that there was something you couldn't explain. You said you would, soon. I think you've had enough time. I want an explanation."

The silence hung heavy between them. Derek shook his head slightly and ran his hands through his hair.

"I was hoping you'd forget," Derek muttered. "I don't know where to start."

"How about at the beginning or the middle, wherever is fine with me. I just want the truth. There's something weird happening and it feels like I'm in the middle of it but don't have any clue what's going on."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me," Stiles rebutted. "I'm not leaving until I have answers. I tried to figure it out myself, but none of the answers I found really fit."

"Werewolves. We're werewolves." Derek didn't look up as he said it. Stiles laughed like he had just heard the world's funniest joke.

"What is this? Big Wolf on Campus?" Stiles asked between laughs. Derek's shoulder started shaking, and Stiles thought he was crying until they faced each other and Stiles was face-to-face with a wolfed-out Derek Hale.

"Dude!" Stiles sputtered and pushed himself onto the bed and against the wall. He gestured wildly at Derek. "Your face! How do you even do that?" Derek's shoulders shook again and human-faced Derek was back.

"Are you all...?" Stiles asked, and waved his hands around Derek. He nodded.

"Okay, well. This has been enlightening." Stiles threw is head back against the wall. "But, I don't get what this has to do with me."

"You have the makings of a good mate," Derek said slowly. "My wolf, it wants you."

"Your wolf wants me," Stiles repeated back slowly. "What about you?"

"I want you, too. Isn't it obvious?"

"What about me and Isaac?"

"He was my first-bitten. The pull towards you will be the strongest for him. Everyone else just wants to protect you, to be close to you."

Stiles didn't say anything. He found a nice spot on the wall and stared. Derek reached out to touch him and looked relieved when Stiles didn't flinch away.

"I can't do this," Stiles said. "Him and you-"

Derek cut him off. "His feelings for you are waning. Soon he'll forget all about them. I made my intentions clear to him."

Stiles stood up as Derek said this. Derek crowded him back against his bed. Stiles wanted to take another step back, but his legs hit the bed and he tumbled back onto it. Derek crawled over him.

"You want this. I know you do." Derek nosed along his jaw. "The closeness of pack. I can see you taking to the idea of it all." He nipped at his jaw. "You'll never be alone, Stiles." Derek ran a had under his shirt, fingers trailing over his stomach. Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows, but Derek's hand on his stomach tensed and pushed him back down.

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me how you don't want me and the pack," Derek said. Stiles looked up at him, mouth hanging open a bit, and when he licked his lips Derek's eyes followed the movement.

"I don't. I can't want this," Stiles whispered. He wriggled out from under Derek and to the end of the bed. He sat against the headboard and let his head fall back. Derek growled and reached out to pull him back, but Stiles pushed himself further against the end of the bed.

"No. Derek, this is a lot. You can't just throw this on me then demand that I succumb to your sneaky persuasive ways. I need time to think."

"Think about what?" Derek snapped. His patience was fraying. Stiles threw his hands up and got off the bed.

"This. Us. All of it." He gestured wildly between them. Stiles paused at the doorway on his way out.

"Keep the shirt," he said with a weak smile, and slipped out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles avoided Derek and the pack for the next week. He was quite proud of himself for doing so. He had so many questions and he felt the pull towards them but he fought it. He didn't miss the subtle glances the pack shot him. Derek didn't even try to hide it when he was staring at Stiles and even held his gaze when they locked eyes.

He went to class but kept his head down and avoided talking unless necessary. He would go grab lunch from the cafeteria during the last five minutes then eat alone. He avoided the library because he knew they would look for him there. He spent a lot time in his room, books about wolves spread around him. On the rare occasion Scott and Stiles were in their room together when not sleeping Stiles would leave quickly and walk around the school grounds. Never straying to far into the forest, just weaving round the trees near the edge.

It had been week since Derek's confession and Stiles only had to make it through one more day of school before a the long weekend. He had been looking forward to it for so long. He wasn't running away from the situation he just needed some time away to think.

Stiles took the last day of school off, he figured he deserved it after the bomb that was dropped on him. He kept himself cocooned in his bed. He drifted in and out of sleep all day. His dreams were plagued with bright eyes staring at him from a dark forest.

He heard the door of his room creak open and knew Scott would be in class right now. He rolled over to see Lydia standing in the door way staring at him as if he were the most pathetic thing she had even seen. He probably was.

"Lydia," he groaned. "Leave me alone."

"No, Stiles." She snapped and started pulling away at his blankets. He wriggled and tried to hold them tight but she ripped them from his grasp. "I brought you lunch, now get up."

The light hurt his eyes and he had to squint to look at her. She stood at the end of his bed with her hip cocked and a brown paper bag in her hand. She sat down and scooted over so they were sitting side by side.

"There better be something good in that bag if you're disturbing me." His mouth started watering as she pulled out a BLT sandwich. "Okay, you can stay." When she pulled out a chocolate pudding cup he wrapped one of his blankets around her and pulled it over both of their heads so they were in their own little fort.

He was half way through his sandwich when Lydia spoke.

"So, Derek told you?" She asked quietly. The overly confident girl he had gotten to know was gone. He nodded but didn't say anything. He kept opening and closing his mouth; he just didn't know where to start. He traced his fingers along the pattern on his bedspread until she reached out slowly and grabbed his hands and held them in her lap.

"I was scared. I am scared still." He admitted.

"So was I. It is a lot to take in. We don't want to pressure you, Stiles. We just want you to be a part of us." She was rubbing small circles onto the back of his hands and be couldn't help but lean in closer to her.

"I've thought about it, I don't want to be a werewolf." He pulled his hands from her lap. He pulled his legs up so his head was resting on his knees with his arms hugging them against his body.

"You don't have to be." She told him, she had the urge to reach forward and pull him to her. She wanted to throw him over her shoulder and bring him to the rest of the pack. Or call them all here so they could pile on his bed and show him what he was missing.

Stiles shook his head slowly.

"I think it's time for you to leave." He told her. She frowned and reached out to grab his arms. He flinched away and tore down their little fort. "Please, Lydia."

She nodded and stood up from the bed. She ran a hand over his cheek before leaving him alone.

He only had to get past the group of girls blocking the entrance way and he would be in the homestretch. He could see his dad's car parked at the front of the school. So close. He scanned the hall for any of the pack members, coast was clear so he sped walk to the door.

He swore Derek materialized out of nowhere. He pulled him into an alcove and took the bag from Stiles hand.

"You're leaving?" Derek asked.

"It would seem so, bag is packed and my father waiting for me outside." Stiles waved his arms towards the door. "So, if you don't mind." Stiles gave a curt nod and went to squeeze past him.

Derek held an arm up holding him in. He leant down and stepped close to Stiles who was forced to press himself into the wall in an attempt to get away. When he could move any further back Derek pressed himself against him. He pressed their lips together slowly and grew impatient when Stiles didn't move to further the kiss. Stiles pulled away a bit and opened his mouth to say something. Derek took the chance to deepen the kiss. His hand wrapped around the back of Stiles' neck pulling him closer. Eventually Stiles kissed back tentatively, his hands moved slowly up to rest on Derek's chest.

Derek pulled back reluctantly, his eyes were glued on Stiles' slightly swollen lips and the flush that had come over his cheeks.

"Dude, you're acting like I'm leaving forever. Just the weekend." He patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry."

Derek started growling low in his throat. Stiles threw his hands up and took a step back.

"Calm down."

"Just-Take care of yourself, Stiles." Derek said and fixed him with such an intense look that Stiles had to take another step back. He was feeling suffocated in such a small space. "I'm sure there's a lot of trouble you can get into."

Stiles nodded rapidly while grabbing his bag back from Derek. He slipped out from under his arm.

"I need to- My dad is waiting." He mumbled and sped walked to the car.

He threw himself into the car with a huff. He flung the bag in the back seat of the patrol car and sunk into the seat.

"Everything okay, son?" His dad asked, one hand on his shoulder squeezing affectionately.

"Yeah, just excited to go home for a while." Stiles admitted. The sheriff nodded.

"It's been quiet without you home, I've missed you, kiddo."

"I missed you too, dad." Stiles said and pointedly avoided looking out the rear view mirror as they drove away.

Stiles woke to a persistent tapping on his window. He rolled over but couldn't see out of his blinds. He slid silently from his bed and crawled across his floor until his back was presses against the wall under his window. He got his hands on a thick dictionary from the stack beside his computer desk. It was the closest thing he could find to a weapon. He clutched it tightly against his chest. He couldn't believe that the most dangerous thing he had in his room was a Webster's Dictionary, actually he could believe it seeing as he chose books over sports and books littered every inch of his room.

"Stiles," the voice said. He instantly recognized it as Isaac. "Open the window."

Stiles huffed as he opened the window and let Isaac slip in. Stiles sat down at his computer desk and watched as Isaac circled around his room without touching anything. He threw himself down on Stiles bed.

"I hope you're not planning on staying long," Stiles said. He threw his arms up and yawned comically loud. "I need my beauty sleep." Isaac chuckled and leaned up to rest on his elbows. He didn't say anything, just watched as Stiles became more and more uncomfortable.

"Why are you here, Isaac?" Stiles asked eventually.

"You're lucky it's just me; it took a lot to convince Lydia not to come with me." Stiles rolled his eyes at that. "We're all getting together tomorrow, you're coming?" Isaac asked.

"Nope. I have plans." Stiles said. That include sleeping, eating and playing video games.

"You're lying. So, clear your schedule." Isaac said.

"Uh, I don't think it's such a good idea." Stiles argues. The intimidating blond would be there; he learned her name was Erica. And Derek. And lots of awkwardness.

"Stiles, I-I don't want any hard feelings between us. I know Derek explained everything to you and I just don't want it to be weird,. I want to be your friend. My judgement was clouded before. Everything I did, it was his feelings." Isaac wasn't able to meet Stiles eyes. "I don't know if that makes sense. But, I'm sorry. I just don't want-"

Stiles held up a hand to stop him. He stood up and closed the space between them and pulled Isaac in for a hug. He pressed his face tightly into Isaac's shoulder and wasn't willing to let go until he felt Isaac wrap his arms around him in return.

Stiles didn't know when it happened but all those butterflies that he got whenever Isaac was around slowly went away. Hearing Isaac stumble over his words made him finally realize that. He had been holding onto the idea of Isaac because it was safe. Derek on the other hand was the opposite.

"It's cool." Stiles said. Isaac pulled back and gave him an assessing look. He held Stiles at arms length and raised one eyebrow.

"Seriously, dude." Stiles said. Isaac smiled and patting him on the back. Stiles knew the feelings were gone and so did Isaac. Isaac would have called him out on it if he were lying.

Isaac released Stiles and walked over to the window.

"Everyone wants you there." He said half way out the window. Isaac threw him a smile over his shoulder and slipped out.

He woke up blearily and rolled from bed. He rubbed at his eyes furiously when he saw who was sitting in his living room. Derek Hale. On his couch. Talking to his father. No.

"Derek? Stiles blinked a couple times. Nope. It wasn't a dream. He was actually standing in his living room in his old pajamas while his dad and Derek stared at him.

"Cute." Derek said commenting on Stiles batman pajama pants.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked. He leaned against the door frame, his eyes narrowed.

"I live just out of town, Stiles." Derek said His dad shot him a dirty look for his tone. "Everyone is coming to my house later. Do you want-"

"I know and no." He answered briskly. "I have a very busy day planned."

His dad turned on him. "Sleeping and playing video games doesn't count as busy, Stiles. Go hangout with you're friends."

"Why do I feel like your trying to get rid of me?" Stiles said as he turned to face his dad with his arms crossed.

"You need to get out more, make some friends." His father said.

"What if I planned on staying in with you tonight?" He shot his dad a look of mock betrayal.

"We've done that for the last two nights. Now go get dressed. It's nearly 2pm. You're going out." His dad said. Before Stiles could get another word into complain his dad fixed him with his _you're-not-getting-out-of-this_ stare and pointed up the stairs.

Stiles practically dragged himself put to his room and got dressed painfully slow. He threw himself in to his bed and stared at his ceiling. He could hear his dads booming laughter and the sounds of the two of them discussing how to further ruin his life.

He trudged back down to the living room.

His dad was gone when he came down the stairs. Derek was sitting on the couch cell phone in hand.

"Has anyone else visited you during the break?" Derek asked, looking up from his texting.

"I'm sure you already know." Stiles answered. He kept his eyes down. He knew he didn't do anything wrong but the look Derek was giving him made feel guilty. "Issac."

A silence followed after he said that. Stiles met Derek's eyes. His jaw was tense. He stood up a struggled off his jacket. He pulled it around Stiles shoulders tightly.

"No," Stiles said, while trying to wiggle out of the leather jacket. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Derek just pulled it tighter and zipped it up. Of course Stiles didn't fill it out like Derek did, he was built, but he didn't look like a child in adult's clothing either. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes at Derek's antics.

"Well, if you're making me leave my cave you can at least feed me." Stiles said and as if on cue his stomach rumbled loudly. Derek nodded and followed Stiles out of the house. Derek's black Camaro sat in the drive way making his own baby blue jeep look even more worn out.

Stiles stopped before getting into the car.

"Can I drive?" He asked, he ran his hands appreciatively over the hood of the car. Derek almost laughed as he got in the drivers side.

"No." He said and pushed open the passenger door.

"No?"

"Never." Derek reiterated. "Now get in."

Stiles idea of grabbing food would be to go though a drive thru but Derek's was different. He took Stiles to a diner on the edge of town that had definitely seen better days. They chose a booth near the back but there weren't any other people in the diner to disturb them.

Stiles was contemplating getting a double order of curly fries when the waitress came to their table.

"Orders." She croaked. Derek order just a hamburger, fries and coke. Stiles got the same but swapped the regular fries for curly ones. Because in Stiles opinion curly fries were the best creation known to mankind.

After she left Derek took to watching Stiles. He was so focused on scratching a spot on the table that he hadn't noticed Derek. He watched the way his head tilted when a bit of it just wouldn't come off then the content huff he released when the whole thing was gone.

Stiles looked up at Derek with a goofy grin on his face.

"Whatcha staring at?" Stiles asked. Derek just shook his head slightly and didn't answer. Stiles slammed his hands down on the table loudly waking the waitress from her nap behind the counter. Stile gave her a small wave before turning back to Derek.

"So, let's get down to business. I've been doing a lot of thinking and research about this whole situation," Stiles said while waving his arms at Derek during the word situation. Derek leaned back in the booth and raised an eye brow.

"And you're conclusion?" Derek asked. Stiles hung his head.

"I've got nothing. That's really hard for me to admit cause there's never been an answer I haven't been able to find on google. Google has never failed me before."

"You really want to do this here?" Derek asked.

"Carpe diem, right?" Stiles retorted. The waitress slid their food before them and Derek was so grateful for the distraction. Stiles dug in gratefully, managing to demolish half his food within minutes.

Stiles kicked Derek hard under the table.

"I haven't forgotten." He said sharply and Derek rolled his eyes in response. Derek finished most of his food and watched Stiles sneak fries off his plate. Stiles sat back in the booth rubbing his stomach. He let out a loud satisfied sigh, he gave a thumbs up to the waitress when she came over to give them the check.

"Okay, we're not doing the typical date-y thing where you insist on paying because this isn't a date." Stiles grabbed the check and threw down a twenty. "Cover your portion." Stiles stood up and waited for Derek to follow him out.

When they got back into the car Stiles instantly turned to face Derek.

"How long of a drive do we have?" Stiles asked.

"About a half an hour." Derek answered.

"Perfect," Stiles said. "Start talking then. Are your their leader?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded.

"The Alpha. Yes."

"Shouldn't it be Peter? Seeing as he's older than you."

"Do you know about the fire that happened at the school?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded because Lydia had already filled him in. "The alpha power shifted from my mother to Laura after the fire, she was stronger than him. He couldn't handle it, the fire literally burned out every good bit of him." Derek's speed was increasing as he drove. Stiles gripped the edge of his seat as Derek took a really sharp corner. "And after Laura-" He gripped the steering wheel so tight Stiles was afraid he might snap it. "It came to me."

"But, he seems fine, Derek. A bit on the creepy side, but, okay." Stiles said.

"He's not, Stiles." Derek ground out. Stiles noticed his eyes flash for a moment. Stiles reached out to touch him but Derek jerked away. "Peter makes us stay close at the school so he can watch over us. He likes to think he has some sort of control."

"Okay," Stiles nodded. His hands were folded in his lap and his head pressed against the cold window.

"I don't want you near him. Don't get in anymore trouble." Derek said, his voice rising. Stiles nodded. Derek put the car in park in front of a huge house, Stiles did a double take and was leaning forward to look out the window but Derek grabbed his face and turned to Stiles focused on him.

"Do you understand?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded, his eyes locked on Derek's. Derek pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Derek's hands moved lower to his hips and gripped him harder. Stiles suddenly found himself yanked over the gear shift and onto Derek's lap. Stiles pressed his hands against Derek's chest to get some space between them but with the steering wheel pressed against his back he couldn't move very far. He was straddling Derek's lap with his legs on either side of Derek's with his ass resting on Derek's knees.

Derek's hand gripped at the short hair at the nape of Stile's neck and brought his head down to his. He pressed their lips together tentatively and was pleased when Stiles didn't pull away.

Stiles jumped when one of Derek's hands slid under Stiles' shirt. He jumped back knocking into the horn on the steering wheel. The horn blared loudly and he pressed himself closer to Derek to make it stop.

"Okay, wow." Stiles said, he had his hands up around the headrest and his head leaning on Derek's shoulder. "Really don't like you right now." Derek's laugh was loud in his ear and Stiles could feel it rumbling from his chest where they were pressed together. Stiles tried not to laugh at the whole situation but rather stay pretend mad. He reached past Derek and fumbled for the door handle. The sort swung open and stoles quickly found himself in heap on the ground beside the car.

Derek stepped over him and walked to the house.

"C'mon, stiles. Everyone's waiting." Derek called back over his shoulder. Stiles watched him go to the large house. Stiles pushed himself off the ground and followed after him.

Derek was standing in the doorway of the living room where the TV was blaring and lots of voices could be heard.

"Uh, is this what you had planned when you said everyone was hanging out?" Stiles asked, the group was laying as a mass of bodies on the floor. Everyone seemed to be touching in someway. Lydia looked up at him from where she had her head resting in Jackson's lap. She had to step over Erica and Scott to get to him but when she did she pulled him into her arms for a hug.

"Took you long enough." She said and started pulling him into the group. He tugged his hand from her grasp.

"No, no, you go along. I'm fine right her on this comfortable and empty couch." He said and she huffed in response and returned to her spot in the middle of the pile.

Halfway through the third movie Stiles was dragged down into the pile of bodies on the floor. Derek sat with his back against the couch and Stiles tucked into his side. Stiles was struggling to stay awake with Derek rubbing his hand slowly up and down his arm.

A loud explosion in the movie they were watching woke Stiles suddenly. He tried to turn his head but felt a hand clutching his hair. He bent forward until they released him and realized it was Jackson who had been gripping his hair. He, Lydia and Danny had moved from the floor to the couch behind him while he slept and were curled up around each other. Scott rested his head in Stiles lap and Isaac was curled against Derek's side. Boyd laid beside Scott with Erica practically on top of him.

Stiles managed to shift Scott's head off him but when he went to get out away from Derek his grip tightened. He unclasped Derek's hand from where it was clutching his shirt. He stood up slowly and was careful not to step on anyone but as soon as he had a clear floor he bolted out of the house. The fresh air was so nice as he ran to the car and sat down with his back against the trunk.

Not long after Derek followed him out of the house, Stiles leaned against the car waiting for Derek. He sat on his hands to stop them from shaking and counted his breaths. Derek was suddenly beside him one hand on his shoulder the other pressed against the car.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Stiles nodded and kept counting his breaths. He found a rock just behind Derek and focused on that rather than the way Derek was inching closer to him. His breath warm and comforting and how the hand on his shoulder had slid down and started rubbing up and down his arm.

"I don't get this, why me? Its too much, I've never had this many people who- it's overwhelming, Derek." Stiles said in a rush. "And they can all hear me, cant they?"

Derek nodded. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't know if-" Stiles hung his head shaking it slowly. "Can you take me home now?" Stiles pulled Derek's jacket around him closer and Derek was grateful that he hadn't taken it off yet.

The drive home was silent, neither of them knowing how to break the tension. Derek gripped the gear shift tightly while Stiles kept tearing at the loose threads on his shirt.

When Derek pulled the car into the driveway neither of them was willing to make the first move. Eventually Stiles turned so he was facing Derek who had his head resting on the steering wheel.

"They won't be mad at you for leaving." Derek said, he had turned so they were facing each other. "If that's what you're worried about." He tacked.

"That's not what's really bothering me." Stiles said. Derek sighed when Stiles didn't seem willing to explain further.

"Would you just talk to me?" Derek said, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"I don't know." Stiles said eventually. "I don't know what's happening. I think I don't want to be involved in this, with all of you. But, I can't help but want to. It's not natural."

"Yes, it is. The connection is perfectly normal. We're drawn to you and it won't go away." Derek said calmly.

"No it's not. I'm not one of you. And I always just want to-" Stiles' eyes flickered down to rest on Derek's lips. He leaned forward quickly pressing their lips together. Derek didn't expect the kiss and was pressed back into the door from the weight of Stiles against him. Stiles had manoeuvred his torso so only a bit of his side was being jabbed with the gear shift.

Derek groaned as Stiles hand came to rest on his thigh and he started pushing back against Stiles. This time when Derek ran his hand under Stiles' shirt he leant into the touch instead of pushing away.

The porch light flickered on startling both of them. Stiles turned to see his dad standing in the door way with one hand resting on his gun.

"Don't worry, that's just for show." Stiles said when he noticed Derek's eyes flicker to the gun.

"I'll walk you to the door." Derek said moving to get out of the car but Stiles placed a hand over his and shook his head.

"Not the best idea. But, I'll see you at school." Stiles said moving to get out of the car. Derek's hand holding his wrist stopped him.

"Let me drive you to school tomorrow." Derek said. Stiles thought it was supposed to be a question but Derek made it sound more demanding.

"No thanks, my dad-"

"Told me he will be working." Derek informed him and smiled because there was no way Stiles was getting out of it.

"Fine. Goodnight." Stiles huffed and quickly climbed out of the car and slammed the door as Derek leaned in for another kiss. There was only so much making out in front of your dad Stiles could handle and he had reached his limit.

Stiles walked back to the house quickly, the roaring engine of the camaro was loud as Derek sped away. He slid past his dad and ran up the stairs and away from the look his dad was shooting him.

He knew they'd defiantly be talking about that later.

The ride back to school included minimal arguing between the two. Stiles learned that Derek wasn't one to abide by speed limits. Derek learned that Stiles couldn't listen to a full song on the radio before changing the station.

And maybe Stiles didn't pull his hand away when Derek intertwined their fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles' plan of avoiding the Headmaster was over almost as soon as it started. He made it about it about halfway through chemistry; his first class of the day, before being called to Peter's office.

"Stiles." Mr Harris snapped. You would think that a break would lift your spirits and make you a bit less cranky, but not Mr Harris, if anything the time away from school had made him more irritable.

Stiles had totally been paying attention. He liked to believe that multitasking was one of his more refined skills; he had been taking notes (whilst drawing in the margins) when Mr. Harris called his name. "You're wanted at the office. Take your stuff."

Stiles froze with his pen dangling from the side if his mouth. Everyone knew what that meant. If you're taking your stuff with you to the headmaster you weren't coming back. He looked around him, wishing that another Stiles might have enrolled during the break but Mr. Harris kept his eyes locked on him.

"Now." Stiles was quick to pack up his supplies. He walked to the door slowly and could feel eyes on his back the whole way. When he turned around he instantly looked to Isaac who was tracking his every movement. Stiles tried to convey a look to him that said he'd be okay but he was sure it came off as more of a grimace and not at all comforting to Isaac. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he closed the door.

_Don't go._ The text read, from an unknown sender whom he presumed was Derek. He'd never even given him his number, but, seeing as he was able to get his home address a cell phone number would be no problem.

Just stay calm, he repeated to himself as he walked to the office. Derek's warning of staying away from Peter played over and over in his mind. Clearly, it was too late for that.

_I don't want you to go._ A second text read. Derek texted like he did everything, direct and intensely.

_Who is this?_ Stiles replied. Knowing fully who it was, maybe he shouldn't annoy Derek at a moment like this, he could practically sense the stress coming off Derek through the messages. _It's too late. I've been summoned._ He sent a moment later.

_Get out ASAP. _He was in at the office before he could reply. Peter had his back to Stiles when he entered, tracing his fingers along the spines of the books on his shelve. He didn't turn or acknowledge that Stiles had even entered the room.

The phone vibrated loudly and Stiles scrambled to put it on silent.

"Do you need to get that?" Peter turned around now and was staring at the phone vibrating in Stiles hand.

"No, that would be rude." Stiles pressed a hand over the phone until it stopped moving then quickly turned it off.

"Someone really needs to get a hold of you." Peter remarked, he took his spot across from Stiles.

"Uh yeah. What can I say? I'm a popular guy." Stiles said, a fake laugh died on his lips as Peter leaned forward with his elbows on the desk. The situation was on the fast track to becoming a bit too heavy for him if they way peter was looking at him was any indication.

Neither of them said anything for a while, Peter kept his eyes on Stiles while he looked anywhere but back at him. The sound of Peter clearing his throat broke Stile out of his stupor.

"You seem to have gotten yourself in some trouble."

"You say it like it's my fault." Stiles leant back in his chair with his arms crossed. He waiting for Peter to bring the actual reason why he was here, neither of them were willing to say it first.

"I find it interesting how within the short period of time you've been here you have manage to reel in an alpha and get his pack wrapped around your little finger." Peter said eventually, he surveyed him with growing interest. "That's a lot for one teenager."

Stiles didn't say anything, he didn't even move in fear that Peter might take it in the wrong way.

"Derek doesn't need any distractions right now, Stiles."

"Believe me, I didn't ask for any of this." Stiles threw his hands up in mock surrender. Peter kept is gaze on Stiles, eyes narrowing at his antics. "I don't know what you want me- You want me to break up with him?" Stiles asked, he kept his eyes down on the books in his lap, he was focused on pushing papers back into his binder so that none of them were sticking out. Peter was behind him now, his hand moving along that back of Stiles' chair.

"It's for the best." Peter assured him.

"You trying telling him that; you should know he's not the type to take no for an answer. Plus, we aren't even really dating. Haven't even made it Facebook official." His binder was looking mighty interesting right now, he could see Peter's feet in his line of vision. When he did look up Peter was leaning against his desk, a smug smile on his face.

"I have your best interests in mind." Peter told him, voice firm and steady. He leaned forward and took Stiles jaw in his hand lightly, pulling his face up so Stiles was forced to look at him. The smile that had been previously on his face was gone. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Stiles wouldn't say he ran, more like fast walked, to the library after that. Bypassing the librarian and his regular table he went straight for the shelves in the back of the library where nobody ever went. Sliding down the shelves he hung his head between his knees and focused on keeping his breathing normal and stopping his hands from shaking. Peter hadn't even done anything threatening, from what he could tell he was trying to be helpful, kind even, but it just left Stiles shaken.

Stiles heard the footsteps approaching and hoped who ever it was wouldn't notice him or at least have the decency to ignore him. Stiles didn't look up as Derek sat beside him close enough that their thighs pressed together, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his chest.

They didn't speak, Stiles just focused on the beating of Derek's heart to calm him down.

"What did he say to you?" Derek asked eventually, calmer than Stiles expected him to be. One of Derek's hands rested on his shoulder, rubbing up and down his arm, the other placed on his knee.

"He-uh, wants me to break up with you?" The rubbing on his arm stopped and became a grip on it instead, "Apparently trouble is coming."

Stiles turned to look at Derek, he was looking straight ahead, focusing on a book on the shelf across from them.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Don't look so worried." Stiles added as an after thought. "Plus, it's not like I can dump you if were not actually dating." That caught Derek's attention, moving faster than Stiles could comprehend he was pulled into Derek's lap with his arms on his shoulders to steady himself.

"Who says we aren't dating?" Derek's hands ran down his back and over his ass, pulling him closer against his chest. They had never brought up dating. In Stiles mind it was too soon, he's been at the school for only half a semester and the first bit of the was spent pining after Isaac, now his days were filled with Derek. Things at the school seemed to move faster than he was used to, he wasn't really complaining though, having an older guy, if only by a year, wanting to suck face with you was a pretty good deal. All he had to do was take in the fact that he was an Alpha, and along with an Alpha came a pack. But, so far everything had been worry free, he wasn't sure of the problems that usually came along with werewolves, or anything supernatural, and was hoping to keep it that way.

"I'd only do this if we were dating." Derek reached up and cupped Stiles cheek, pulling him down so their lips met. The kiss was slow and thorough, Derek taking his time to run his tongue along every inch of Stiles' mouth; his teeth, the roof of his mouth. He wound his arms around Stiles' waist and link his fingers behind his back so they were almost pressed chest to chest.

Stiles legs were open so he was straddling one of Derek's legs, rutting against him, the need for more was curling in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to be anywhere but here, like a bedroom on a bed, preferable with no clothes.

Cold air hit Derek's stomach as Stiles pulled at his shirt and untucked it. Wasting no time he ran his fingers over the taunt muscles of Derek's stomach, enjoying how the tight muscles felt under his hand. He leaned into the touch, enjoying the light touches of fingertips running over his skin gently, but wanting more.

Leaning down so he was hovering over Derek he pressed their bodies together and moved legs so he was straddling Derek's hips, he knelt up so he was standing on his knees giving him a head over Derek. Large hands cupped Stile's ass, squeezing before pulling him closer. He couldn't help but smile at the noise Stiles made while pulling away with a smile on his face.

"I will never forgive myself if we tarnish this library by going any further." He pulled away panting slightly. Derek looked him over loving how he looked after kissing; slightly swollen and red, lips parted and he wanted nothing more than to lean up and capture them again.

"Why do you look so happy?" Lydia asked, she came up behind him linking their arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder briefly in greeting.

"Derek asked me out?" It sounded weird to say out loud, and when he thought about the whole situation it seemed even weirder. Isaac turned the corner form the opposite direction, eyes instantly locking with Stiles'. The both froze on the spot, other students kept moving around them including Lydia who had to double back when she noticed he had stopped.

It wasn't regret eating at him, but something every time he looked at Isaac sprung up in him that he couldn't squish down. Sure, they had talked and he had told Isaac all his feelings for him were gone, but, he couldn't get rid of the lingering feelings that popped up every time Isaac was near. They were fading in feeling similar to what he felt for Lydia or Scott, he was confusing his feelings for something they weren't. Knowing that Isaac was over it made his feelings fade faster.

"Dating, huh?" Isaac had remembered how to use his feet before Stiles. Lydia snapping her fingers in his face broke him out of his reverie, he had to do a double take because they were both crowding into his space all of a sudden. Looking over Isaac's shoulder he could see Scott and Jackson approaching, he groaned inwardly. Did werewolves have to have super hearing?

"New travels fast around here apparently." Stiles could see Jackson smirking from his spot behind Lydia.

"Well, when you talk as loud as you do, Stilinski." Erica told him, standing beside Scott with her arms crossed, the sour look she always had graced her face once again.

"Were you not always dating?" Jackson asked, his tentacle arms wrapped around Lydia and he rested his head on her shoulder staring at Stiles.

"You let him stick his tongue down your throat an awful lot for someone you weren't dating." Stiles didn't understand where the dislike from Erica came from. He didn't even bother responding to her because he knew she would snap back at him with something ten times worse.

"Shut it, Erica." Lydia snapped, she pulled Stiles into a tight hug. Erica gave him the once over before flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaving, losing interest in him quickly, pulling Isaac along with her. "Ignore her, she's just really protective of Isaac." Lydia whispered in his ear before dragging him off to the cafeteria for lunch.

Isaac never used to ask or need permission to sit with Stiles so it made him uncomfortable to see him standing at the edge of his table clutching his books to his chest and clearing his throat to get Stiles' attentions.

"Is everything alright?" Stiles had to say something to break the silence, Isaac was just staring at him, the way his large doe eyes tracked his movements unnerved him.

"Spit it out Isaac," Stiles was engrossed in a book on werewolf lore that Derek had lent him, having Isaac staring at him was pretty distracting.

"I- don't let him hurt you." He said after a moment.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I just know how Derek can be." Isaac continued when Stiles titled his head, motioning for him to go on. "Moody, emotional constipated and lacking in conversational skills."

"Anything else?" Stiles didn't know where the need to defend Derek was coming from, but the feeling was overwhelming. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm a good enough talker for the both of us." His words were laced with false cheeriness that he knew Isaac noticed by the way his shoulders hunched slightly.

"Just, don't let him hurt you." Isaac had his head down, intently staring at his hands in his lap. If you knew Stiles well, you knew he was stubborn. When told he couldn't have something that only made him want it that much more. Hearing Isaac talk about Derek like this was doing the opposite of what Isaac probably intended it to do.

He was getting annoyed with people not believing he could take care of himself. He wasn't weak and just because his life might have gotten a bit more dangerous, he didn't even want to describe it that way, lately didn't mean he needed protection.

Stiles packed up his book quickly and went straight to Derek's room, not sparing a wave, leaving Isaac alone in the library.

He hadn't planned on saying anything to Derek about the visit Isaac made to him in the library. But, as soon as he entered Derek could sense his unease and forced it out of him.

"He was just acting weird." Stiles provided, attempting to justify what Isaac had said, but was still a bit put off about what had happened but didn't intend on getting him in trouble.

"I'll have to have a talk with him about proper topics of conversation." Derek was tense, but Stiles ignored it in favour of pressing their lips together, Stiles loved the way Derek kissed, absolutely adored it.

"It's fine, Derek." Stiles murmured against his lips, quietly but he knew Derek would still hear. He didn't get a response other than the tightening of Derek's hand fisted in the back of his shirt.

"I'll be your boyfriend." Stiles entered Derek's room after late class, dropping his stuff unceremoniously onto the floor before crawling onto the bed beside Derek. He was exhausted, Mr Harris had made him stay after class and wash out all the beakers as part of his punishment for that one time he had blown up his lab, even though that had been a month ago.

"I thought you already were." The look of confusion on Derek's face was endearing, Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's.

"You never asked me out. So, I'm letting you know it's official." He motioned between the two of them. "Us being together."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him tightly against him. He let out a sigh as Derek's fingers started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. It just felt right to be held to closely; a feeling of contentment that he hadn't felt in a long time came over him. He stood between Derek's open legs, Derek's head pressed against his ribs, listening to the steady sound of his heart beat.

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Derek's voice was muffled from being pressed against Stiles' body.

"C'mon, Derek. Use your words." Stiles' hands were rubbing soothingly up and down his back with no distinguishable rhythm. From how Derek had pressed himself against Stiles is sense were in overload, his smell; fresh laundry, spearmint gum that he chewed constantly and an undertone of ink from the books he always had his nose buried in, filled him. The material of the uniform was soft against his face and he just wanted to wrap himself around Stiles, keep him close all the time.

"I don't know how I would have handled it if you had rejected me." This was mumbled into Stile's stomach so quietly he almost didn't catch it. "I wouldn't gave been able to take no for an answer." Derek heard Stiles breathing hitch as he said it then pulled him in a bit tighter.

"I know it's soon, but I'm really serious about this, about us." Derek went on, something built in the pit of Stiles stomach at where this conversation was going, it was getting a bit to heavy for him.

"I've known from the moment you stepped into the school; there was something about you that made me want to -" He pulled Stiles down onto the bed with him, positioning himself on top. "From the moment Isaac put his hands on you and you walked around smelling like him. I'm reminded every time we touch and you let me kiss you. And every time you push me away, every time we argue." Derek was leaning over him leaving Stiles with no where to look except for right back at him. His hazel eyes boring into Stile's brown with a look that Stiles couldn't decipher, he had never had someone look at him the way Derek was right now. It was almost a bit suffocating for him, he had the urge to push him away and get fresh air. But, another part of him urged him to tilt his head back, and he did, baring his throat to Derek.

Derek latched on immediately, sucking a mark into the side of his neck. He could feel him holding back, his teeth just grazing along his skin but never piercing it.

He had never had Derek say so much to him at once and it was a lot to take in. Like a lot, he'd been at the school for almost two months now, he knew is main priority when he came her was to focus on school; he had just planned on keeping a low profile and making it through hopefully unscathed. Then Isaac happened, and then Derek happened and the plan flew out the window. He was proud of himself for managing to keep up with his schoolwork with Derek being so distracting.

He couldn't stop thinking about how is was in over his head, he hadn't signed up for this when he transferred. Now, he was practically thrown into a world that shouldn't exist, werewolves shouldn't exist but Stiles was currently letting one suck a hickey onto his neck that was probably going to be size of his fist once he was done.

"That wasn't me submitting to you, if that what you think." Stiles was slightly out of breath. Derek ignored him, emitting a low growl from his chest while he ran his nose along the soft skin of his neck.

Stiles wiggled underneath him and pushed up against Derek's shoulders giving him a bit of room.

'I want to date."

"We are?"

"Let me rephrase that; I want a date. Actually, many dates. Like you taking me for dinner, and going to the cafeteria doesn't count." Stiles told him, determination showing clearly on his face. Despite Derek being a werewolf he wanted their relationship to be somewhat normal. And a normal thing was to go on dates.

"What if we sat away from the pack?"

"Nope, doesn't count." Derek huffed and rolled off of Stiles, but stayed close. He agreed to take Stiles out, but he could see Derek struggling to think of ideas. It was okay, Stiles had plenty.

"You can sleep here tonight." Derek draped an arm over Stiles' middle and tightened it when he moved to roll away. He rolled his body back on top of Stiles, pressing him into the bed while lacing their fingers together and stretching his arms so he held Stiles' hands down near his pillows.

"Dude, you're not light." Stiles complained from under him, he huffed out dramatically and attempted and failed to knock Derek off of him. He was ignored, Derek ran his nose along the back of his neck, his light breathing tickling him. Teeth scrapped along the sensitive skin lightly then nipped, his tongue ran over the spots were his teeth had left little indents in the back of Stiles' neck.

"Don't call me dude." Derek told him with another nip to his neck. Stiles nodded and started wiggling under him, which really wasn't make the situation any better. If this was his attempt to get Derek off of him it was a weak one because it was making him want to do the opposite.

"Let me go," Stiles whined, "I need to study and you're way to distracting." As soon ad Derek rolled off him he got off the bed quickly, not giving him a chance to change his mind.

"I can help you study," Derek offered. "Every time you get an answer right I'll-"

Stiles cut him off quickly, not wanting to know where he was going with that. Actually, he really wanted to know.

"Yes, I mean, no." Stiles scooped up his books and backed out of the room quickly. "Let's not go there right now. Later, definitely." The smile on Derek's face was infectious, he was lounging on his bed, watching Stiles as he scrambled to remain composed, head resting on one of his hands.

There was only so much US History one can learn in a night, Stiles knew his was past the point. His cue cards were starting to get less useful and he had given up on the readings about a half an hour ago. He attempted to keep his head propped up with one hand and fill out his worksheets with the other but he kept nodding off.

The slamming of the dorm room door startled him and he barely managed to not fall off the bed. Scott stumbled into the room while sucking face with some blonde. One hand was entangled in her hair while the other scrambled for the door handle, he lead her back to the bed and they fell in a heap together, limbs tangled and laughing between kisses. Neither of them seemed to notice Stiles so he slipped from his bed, cue cards in hand, and crawled to the door. It creaked as he opened it, wincing as he did so, both Scott and the girl paused in their making out to turn and look at him crouched on the floor.

"Uh, carry on." Stiles was embarrassed; even though it wasn't him who had brought home a girl on a Thursday night while his roommate was in without even noticing him. It should be Scott fumbling for words, but nope, he looked perfectly comfortable in his position under the girl he had been previously sucking face with. Scott gave him a thumbs up before getting the girls attention back on him and they resumed.

Stiles stood in the hallway clutching his cue cards to his chest. He didn't have anywhere else to go, he wasn't very fond of sleeping in the hall and the library had been closed for the night. Tentatively knocked on Derek's door before hearing him call that it was open.

"I know I was just here but-"

"You just cant get enough of me. I know, Stiles." Derek said. He grinned and sat up where he had been laying on the bed, he was shirtless, wearing only pajama pants. He motioned for Stiles to come closer and hooked a finger through Stiles pants loop and pulled him to the bed.

"Want to help me study?" Stiles asked. "I even have flash cards." Stiles spread them around him on the bed, pushing Derek to the side so he had more room to place them properly.

"I have them by subject, I'm mostly worried about my History final. So, we can start there." Stiles suggested, while reaching for the blue cards but Derek got there first snatching the cards away.

"Who was Benjamin Franklin?" Derek raised an eyebrow, "seriously?" He threw the card over his shoulder, shuffling through the rest in the deck before throwing them all over his shoulder. He fixed Stiles with a smirk as he heard them flutter to the ground behind him.

"I really need to study. I've been so distracted lately." He gave Derek a glare from the floor, attempting to reorganize his cards. His important people cards were placed back on the bed but Derek took them from him and threw them right back onto the floor followed by the rest of the cards covering all of his subjects.

"Don't you dare say anything corny like, let's study anatomy and take off your pants. I draw the line there." Derek pulled Stiles to the middle of the bed, leaning over Stiles he ran his nose along his jaw then started planting kisses down his neck.

"You're going to reorganize those." Stiles said then un attached Derek's face from his neck and moved him so they could kiss. Derek nodded then swooped down to take Stiles lips. They were slightly chapped from the numerous times he licked them and Derek made a mental note to buy him chap stick. He moved so he was just resting on his elbows and their bodies were pressed closer together.

Stiles' hands were moving up and down Derek's back but eventually settled on his ass, squeezing lightly getting a low moan from Derek. He pushed up with his hips until Derek relented and let Stiles flip them over so he was on top. He ran his hands along the waist band of Derek's pajama pants, his hands were shaking slightly as he trailed a finger along his lower stomach then over his hip bones. Stiles' wanted to lick his abs, seriously, they were amazing. It wasn't fair, just looking at Derek made him feel scrawny in comparison. Derek was all tight tan muscles while he was pale flesh.

"Can I?" Stiles asked, he slid off Derek and pulled him so sat up with his feet off the bed. His eyes wide as he stared up at Derek from his knees, his hands moved over Derek's thighs, the material of his pajamas were soft, but in the way, Stiles wanted to rip them off. He tugged at them until Derek raised his hips and slid them off along with his boxers. And then the whole situation just got more real and daunting for him, he looked up at Derek his mouth slightly open, he licked his lips subconsciously. Just the sight of that was enough for Derek, his dick twitched and he grasped Stiles lightly by the back of his neck pulling him in between his legs.

"You don't have to." Derek wanted him desperately, he had watched Stiles chewing on pens, licking his fingers while eating, simple actions that stirred something in Derek. He needed to know what it would feel like to have Stiles' mouth on him, swallowing him. .

He took Derek's length in his hands, stroking it like he would himself. Slowly, his finger swirled over the tip before picking up pace.

"Have you ever given head before?" Derek asked, hand on cupping Stiles' cheek running a finger over his bottom lip lightly. Stiles nodded, and rush of jealously filled him; the idea of Stiles' mouth on someone else, even the thought of him with someone else made him see red. He had put an end to Isaac wanting Stiles quickly, but he had never thought about others, Stiles was desirable and there was only so much Derek could do to keep others from taking what was his.

"I'm not sure if I'm good." Stiles admitted, a slight blush came over his cheeks and his eyes flitted down but Derek gripped his chin and forced him to look up.

"Show me." Derek watched with fascination as Stiles leant down slowly, the tip of his tongue running over the head. It took a lot for Derek not to thrust forward into Stiles' mouth, he kept the hand on the back of Stiles head slack while the other gripped his own thigh to keep him from thrusting forward.

Just the sight of Stiles kneeling between his legs with cheeks hallowed and lips stretched over his cock was enough for him. He resolved to keep the image in him mind forever.

He scratched his nails through Stiles' shot hair causing the teen to moan around him. Stiles looked up noticing the bead of sweat rolling down Derek's temple and felt his trembling thighs beneath his hands. He picked up the pace, he took in as much of Derek as he could, his hand pumping the base of his shaft.

He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, Derek wanted fuck into Stiles' mouth and ride it out but held back. With one last thrust of his hips he was coming, his head thrown back with his arms braced on the bed to keep him from collapsing back. He expected Stiles to pull back and jerk him through it, or spit, but he swallowed everything Derek gave him.

Stiles looked back up at him, a smile gracing his lips. He used a thumb to swipe up what he hadn't managed to swallow where it leaked down the side of his mouth. Derek swore Stiles would be the death of him; he licked his thumb clean all the while not breaking eye contact.

"Have you-" Stiles could feel his face heating up, he stood up slowly his knees sore from kneeling, Derek stood with him a hand cupping his cheek, he ran his thumb over Stiles' cheekbone while shaking his head.

"Never with a guy." Derek told him. "It will be the first time for both of us." That made Stiles feel better and he swooped down to kiss Derek again, their tongues moving languidly together. Derek could taste himself, something he never thought would turn him on but he ran his tongue searched it out in Stiles.

He had to lean down over Derek and ended up pushing him back onto the bed so he could straddle his hips. Derek tugged at his school pants until Stiles' moved back so he could tug them off, their lips never parting for long. He laid his body on top of Derek's, their bodied lined up to their toes. Their similarity in height made Stiles extremely happy, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like the idea of Derek towering over him, it made him feel younger and vulnerable.

Stiles ran into Scott the next day in the hallway, he bumped their shoulders affectionately and smiled at Scott, but his face dropped when he saw Stiles.

"Dude, about last night." Scott said, his face turned a shade a red Stiles had never seen before. He was stumbling over his words and dropped his books when he want to gesture with his hands.

They both leaned down to pick them up, so they were kneeling down in the hallways across from each other. Stiles put a hand on Scott's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's fine. It's happens." Stiles assured him. "But, what about Allison?"

"Isaac told me the easiest way to get over someone was to get with someone new, said it worked with you. And now I feel like total shit because it didn't work, I just feel worse." Scott made a weird choking noise and stopped. He gripped Stiles' arm and turned him so they were facing. "Dude, I-I, uh totally didn't mean that. I mean, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Stiles forced a smile, letting Scott's words really sink in. He could vaguely hear Scott struggling to pull his foot from out of his mouth, but he paid him no attention.

They stood up and Scott rubbed his hands on his pants before taking his books back from Stiles. The crowd of students had disappeared into their classrooms, Stiles walked away quickly.

Stiles didn't get back to his own room until late after classes, he opened the door with his arms overflowing with books. He stumbled into the room slamming the door with his hip and dumped all his stuff on his bed. Scott didn't move during Stiles loud entrance, he remained laying on his bed staring straight at the wall surrounded by empty wrappers. A half eaten chocolate bar rested on his stomach.

"Stop pushing your stomach out like that, a few chocolate bars won't make your abs disappear." Stiles grabbed the chocolate from him and ate the remaining pieces resulting in a low groan of Scott, he rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. He was muttering something but Stiles couldn't make it out.

"Conversations are usually better held when you can understand each other." Stiles ripped the pillow away from him. Stiles wasn't made at Scott, but what he had said earlier about Isaac was bugging him more than it should. "Can werewolves even eat chocolate?"

Scott flipped over, throwing his arms around himself down on his stomach dramatically.

"She was the best, like the best. She looked like a princess, like Snow White without the little woodland creatures everywhere." This was the total opposite of the Scott had seen earlier, he had actually been functioning earlier, he now just reminded Stiles of a beach whale the way he laid spread across his bed.

"It's all my fault." Scott moaned, there was a bit of chocolate smeared across his cheek, Stiles had never seen anything more pathetic. He tuned him out, going to his side of the room to organize his books.

"I had told her before that you and Derek were dating and she was telling me how her parents were flipping out about that," that caught Stiles' attention, Scott kept blabbering about his last time seeing Allison. "And now she knows I'm a werewolf. She freaked out just like I thought she would." Scott let out a huge breath and threw himself back onto his bed. "Then her grandfather came in, he'd been listening the whole time, he's so creepy. I had to book it out of there."

Stiles tensed, Derek wasn't the type that would want people knowing about the pack; he had learned that first hand. Worry build in the pit of his stomach, he didn't know why yet but he knew this couldn't be good.

"And have you told Derek?" Scott rolled over slowly while shaking his head, he was giving Isaac a run for his money with the wounded puppy dog look, but Stiles couldn't find it in himself to feel bad for him.

"Someone should." Scott groaned, clearly he wasn't volunteering. "How did Allison find out?"

Scott sat upright, discarding the empty wrappers around him.

"I don't know, she was acting weird all night. Then, suddenly, it was like she just told me she knew and that I should leave. It was all down hill from there."

Stiles didn't need to hear anymore, he left the room with Scott calling after him. Running it took Stiles no time at all to get to Derek's room. He threw the door open and much to his annoyance didn't even startle Derek who sat at his desk pouring over homework. He stood up to envelope Stiles in a hug and walked him back wards to the bed until they fell in a heap together.

Derek crawled over him, placing on leg between Stiles and used his hands to box Stiles in. He wasn't giving him any space to wiggle or move away Stiles hands pressing against his biceps didn't deter him, if anything it urged Derek on.

"We need to have a serious talk, save the tonsil hockey for later." Derek continued to kiss down his neck, he undid the first few buttons of Stiles' shirt needed more skin to mark up. "Allison's grandfather knows we're dating and from how Scott told me I think it's bad."

"Stay here." Derek was off him an instant, tugging his leather jacket on over his button up. His hand already on the door knob before Stiles realized what happened.

"Where are you going?" Stiles was already off the bed going to the door but Derek led him back with a hand on his chest.

"I just need to go talk to the others." Stiles didn't like the way his eyes were slowly bleeding to red. He pushed Derek's hand away and scrambled off the bed and threw himself against the door, he knew he was no match for Derek was it was worth a shot.

"Don't be mad a Scott, he didn't mean for this to happen." Derek ignored him, his shoulders hunched and his eyes brows furrowed the same way they didn't whenever he was pissed. Stiles pressed himself against Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek under his jacket, searching for any bit of bare skin he could get his hands on. "Tell me what's happening. I don't get why this is such a big deal, but Scott seemed pretty upset and I know it wasn't just because Allison broke up with him."

"Because, Stiles, they're hunters and probably think I'm going to change you."

"I don't want the bite." Stiles said quietly. This was the first time the topic had come up, neither of them knowing how to breach it. He heard Derek suck in a sharp breath but couldn't lift his eyes from the floor.

"I won't force it on you." He pulled Stiles against him tighter, tucking his head under his chin. "Will you sleep here tonight? I'll be back soon."

Stiles nodded and slunk back to the bed, Derek pressed a kiss to his temple before leaving.

He checked the clock for the fifth time; 2:38 am. Derek said he would be back by now and the fact that wasn't responding to any of his texts didn't help. He shouldn't worry, they were more than capable to taking care of themselves but a nagging feeling in the pit of Stiles' stomach kept him up and waiting. He hated waiting, he hated the feeling of helplessness that came along with it. He'd much rather be out there with Derek and the pack knowing that they're alright than stuck in the school.

A loud howl broke thorough the silence and that was all it took for Stiles to bound out of bed. He scrambled to pull a sweater over his head and get his pants on, they were barely buttoned up before he was running out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

He tore through the forest with no idea of where he was going. There hadn't been any more howling after the one he heard but he knew it meant something. He had to get to wherever Derek was.

His feet pounded loudly on the ground. The sound of the leaves on the tree rustling caught his attention, he turned towards the noise while walking backwards. His foot caught on a root sending him sprawling back. He put his arms out behind him to break his fall and instantly felt pain shot up his arm.

He stayed on the ground catching his breath and cradling his wrist to his chest. Stiles was really regretting running into the forest now without a cell phone. He had no idea which way to go from here and all he had to show for it was an injured wrist. Attempting to distract himself from the pain he bit down on the inside of his cheek but it was useless.

A twig snapped behind him catching his attention, he turned towards the noise but there was nothing there. He had his back against a tree and had to lean around it to scope out the area.

"Derek?" He called out warily. "If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny. I'm not into this messed up version of hide and seek."

The laugh that followed made his blood run cold.

Out of the darkness stepped an old man. Seriously, that kind of thing was only supposed to happen in movies. The man was old enough to be his grandfather, flanked by a person on each side. A bit away stood a younger man with a teenage girl tucked to his side.

"You're not Derek." He needed to say something because the way that the old man was staring at him was giving him major creeps

"No, I'm not." The girl stepped forward but before she could speak he held up a hand to her. "Not now, Allison."

It was stupid, he knew it was, but his fight or flight instincts kicked it. Judging by the impressive guns they were all sporting, and Allison with her crossbow (it was huge how did she carry that around?) he chose flight. He pushed off the ground with his one good arm and into the trees, hopefully back the way that he came.

All he could hear was his feet pounding on the ground and his blood pumping in his ears. This was stupid, he should have never came out here alone. He could still be in Derek's room, all warm and without a possibly broken wrist. He should have stopped running a whole ago, his muscles aching in protest, but the adrenaline pushed him further. The lights from the school could be seen faintly ahead giving him a point to run to.

He kept running in the same direction, dodging through trees, never letting the lights of the school out of his sight. He could hear them catching up, their heavy footsteps loud behind him. A body flung into him from behind sending him sprawling to the ground. Before he could push himself up a heavy boot held him down on the middle of his back.

His breathing was laboured as he attempted to buck the foot off him.

"Gerard," he couldn't hear see who was speaking from his position with his face pressed into the dirt but the foot let up enough for him to roll over. Gerard stood in front of him while his lackies had their gun trained on him. C'mon, he was as human as they came, four guns were definitely not necessary.

He spat out the dirt in his mouth. He cheek was getting pressed hard into the ground and he could feel little rocks digging into his skin. When the weight on his back finally let up he struggled to push himself up. He couldn't see much except for Gerard's boots from where he knelt down in front of Stiles.

"That's Scott's friend-"

"Allison, be quiet."

"Running wasn't a very good idea, Mr. Stilinski." Gerard's eyes were trained on him despite the fact he clearly wasn't going anywhere. He stood up and pushed Stiles back against the ground with a heavy foot in the middle of his chest.

"What do you want?" Stiles managed to force out. The lack of air combined with the pain of his wrist was causing him to see stars. He could feel every bit of his breath deep out of him as the boot pressed harder into his throat. His hands wrapped around Gerard's foot pulling at it to get a bit of give.

"We heard that Derek was trying to expand his pack and came to give him a little warning. Think about this, son. You're getting in way over your head with those abominations."

"What's it to you?" Stiles spat at him. He was dragged up from the ground with the collar of his shirt and pressed quickly against a tree, the sharp bark was digging into this back, he tried not to let the pain register on his face.

"Just don't want to see such an impressionable youth be wasted." For a moment Stiles thought he was being sincere. He played the concerned grandfather well, but it was offset but the gun strapped to his waist.

"Thanks for the concern, but-"

"We have your best interests in mind, son."

"Why do people keep saying that?" Stiles exclaimed, memories of his meeting with Peter earlier came back to him. "You don't give a shit about me."

He could feel every bit of his breath deep out of him as the arm across his chest pressed harder into his throat. His hands grappled at any part of Gerard he could hold onto, pushing to get a bit of give.

Gerard's was yanked away from him and Stiles sucked in air greedily. He didn't know where that unexpected bout of strength came from until he saw Derek crouched in front of him. His teeth were bared and he tracked Gerard's every movement as he steadied himself.

Derek pulled him close, hands roaming over Stiles' body looking for injuries. Stiles stifled a groan as his hands ran over his wrist. He pulled it away tucking it against his chest.

He could feel and hear the low growl building in Derek's chest where they were pressed together.

"It's fine, Derek. My dad always told me to drink more milk." Stiles knew he wasn't listening to him by the way his eyes bled to red as he turned to face the hunters.

"We mean no harm. Just stopped by to have a chat with your newest recruit."

Derek's hands latched to his waist, pressing Stiles so hard he could feel the tips of his claws digging into his side.

Stiles tuned out the conversation but it was escalating quickly. Derek was yelling at Gerard without releasing his hold on Stiles. Gerard was yelling at Derek, while Chris yelled at him but all Stiles could focus on was the lovey eyes Scott and Allison were giving each other. It was so sweet he though he might get cavities from watching them. Shame about the whole hunter/werewolf thing.

"You need to leave." Derek's voice snapped him back to attention. Gerard smiled back, one hand resting on the gun strapped against his side. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet." His eyes move from looking at Derek to how he was clutching at Stiles desperately. Something about him made Stiles think that this wouldn't be the last time they crossed paths. "Take care, Mr. Stilinski."

The group of hunters, along with Allison, were gone before he could snap back at Gerard about he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and people needed to stop hinting at how he couldn't.

Derek held Stiles at an arms length, his eyes taking over his body taking in the small cuts and dirt that flecked his face to his injured wrist.

"You're heart is beating like a jackhammer."

"Considering I just ran through a forest chasing after your werewolf ass-"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I heard-" Derek's grip on him was becoming increasingly tight on his arm and he struggled to pull out of his grasp.

"Derek," came Isaac's warning growl as he stepped closer to the pair. Derek ignored him and continued.

"I told you not to do anything that could get you hurt." Derek sounded so pained. Stiles has never heard him so worked up, it was different from when Lydia had brought Stiles along to a pack meeting. He was angry then and it was obvious, but now Stiles couldn't tell what was happening in his head. Derek's grip on him was nearing painful but Isaac stepped in before it could get any worse.

"Derek, let him go." Isaac had stepped closer to the two. His hand up showing that he meant no harm.

Derek ignored him, his gaze steady on Stiles was a steady red.

"Derek." Isaac repeated. Stiles stumbled back when Derek released him. Within seconds Isaac and Derek were circling each other with their claws drawn. Neither making the first move in the show of dominance.

"Lydia, take him and leave." Jackson commanded, he pulled Stiles up and shielded him with his body. He didn't leave nay room for argument, pushing Stiles and Lydia back towards the school.

Stiles struggled against Lydia's hold on him but her grip didn't falter. She ignored his please of how he just needed to talk with Derek and calm him down.

They hadn't made it more than a few steps away when Derek noticed Stiles trying to flee and broke the circle he and Isaac made attempting to follow. Isaac jumped in front of him before he could and landed a blow to Derek's side and dragged him down. The rest of the pack crept in so that Stiles couldn't see anything happening. He kept resisting against Lydia but stopped once she threatened to throw him over her shoulder.

She got him away from the group quickly, the sounds of multiple wolves snarling followed them. As they neared the edge of the forest a howl rang though the silence causing the both of them to flinch.

Stiles could tell Lydia wanted to be back there as much as did he. He had to restrain himself from breaking away from her.

Her arms wound around his waist as she led him back into the school, not letting go until they were inside his and Scott's room.

"Stay here." Lydia warned. She pushed him gently into bed with one hand on his chest. She made an effort to tuck him in tightly being careful of his wrist. He was wrapped so tight he was sure he resembled a human burrito, which pleased Lydia immensely.

Nether of them acknowledged it but they both knew she was going right back to the pack when she knew he was safe.

"Don't be worried. They won't hurt each other, it's just part of the dynamics. Isaac threatened his authority so Derek will put him in his place." Lydia told him, answering the question Stiles couldn't ask.

He counted to sixty once he heard the click of the door as she slipped out of the room. And then another thirty just to be safe. He wrestled with his blankets until he got some give and got out of the overwhelming heat of his bed.

He didn't know where he was going but wandering the halls seemed like a good idea. He couldn't just wait or one of the pack to come back and he couldn't imagine sleeping now.

"Looks like you have a problem."

Peter stood at the end of the hall inspecting his nails as if he'd been waiting entirely too long for Stiles to show up. He was dressed in his day clothes without a hair out of place.

Peters eyes trailed down to where his arm hung limply at his side.

"It would seem like it."

"Care to explain what happened?"

"Not particularly." There was a reason why Peter was shunned from Derek's pack. He just didn't know why, but he was the only person Stiles could turn to.

"Stupid werewolves and their stupid fast werewolf healing." Stiles muttered under his breath earning a small smile from Peter. He held Stiles' wrist in his hand gently.

"I should probably go through the normal procedure for these kind of things."

They have procedures for when you get thrown around by a group of hunters then manhandled by your boyfriend? Stiles wanted to ask.

"If someone is hurting you; another student or a significant other, you can tell me in full confidentiality. There are steps we can take to ensure that you have a safe environment." Peter recited lazily. Stiles could feel the pain ebbing away from his wrist as Peter ran his palms over his wrist.

"It's not broken, just sprained. You'll need to see the nurse in the morning. " He pulled his wrist away, tucking it against his chest. "I told you that bad things would happen Mr. Stilinski. Whatever you and Derek have, it's not too late for you to end it. I can write you a lovely reference letter for another school within your catchment."

He looked Stiles over; his torn sweater, the cuts on his face and the tired look in his eyes. Taking it all as a sign of a boy who was in over his head.

"Come find me when you've made a decision."

The nurse looked him over with pursed lips and her hands on her hips.

"I need you to tell me how you came about this injury." She had her clipboard in front of her as she waited to fill in the last question on her paperwork.

"I told you already. I had too many books in my hands and slipped down the staircase. Apparently putting your arm out to break your fall isn't a good idea." Stiles repeated with a shrug.

The nurse just raised an eyebrow, her lips a thin line on her face, and scratched an answer down on the paper work.

"I expect to see you back here in a week so I can monitor the healing. Take it easy." She sent him from her office with a stern glare and a sucker which the promptly stuck in his mouth.

Derek was standing outside of the office when he exited. His eyes trained on the ground and his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Dude, why haven't you responded to any of my texts?" Stiles swatted him across the arm with his notebook. "Is everything alright?" He knew it wasn't but it felt as if he needed to ask.

"Stiles, I-" Derek eyes landed on his wrist wrapped in a tensor bandage. "I don't think-"

Stiles turned whacked Derek harder with his notebook across the chest.

"This better not be the beginning of you breaking up with me. After the whole Isaac thing and last night you seriously-"

"I shouldn't force you into this, Stiles. It's not good for you and you deserve better." Derek looked as if he was about to bolt but Stiles' hand fisted in his shirt stopped him.

"I know what I'm getting into. This, the situation, it's crazy but I can't imagine not knowing now that I do."

Derek untangled Stiles' hand and held it like it was breakable, following the arm until he was staring into Stiles' eyes.

"Would you stop looking like such a wounded puppy and just come here?" Stiles pushed Derek back against the wall and pressed their lips together. Stiles plunges his tongue into Derek's mouth immediately, one hand clutching at his shirt while the other gripped his hair and held his face to his.

"I won't say I'm not scared, werewolves were definitely not on the agenda when I came to this school. But, you're kind of stuck with me now."

The smile on Derek's face was infectious as he pulled Stiles in for another kiss.


End file.
